


Road Trip

by luhv (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie - Freeform, Betty - Freeform, Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Riverdale, Road Trip, Roadtrip, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luhv
Summary: Last minute road trip cancellations are made by Veroncia and Archie, leaving Betty and Jughead to go on without them. For years they’ve kept their feelings for eachother secret, but being alone together on a month road trip to some of the groups favourite locations could change things for them. How will they cope hiding their feelings for eachother? Or will they end up confessing?





	1. Two Down, Two Left

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking onto this story and I can’t wait to get started on it. 
> 
> If you haven’t checked out my other story called ‘Our Time Is Limitted’ then what are you waiting for?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- G x

   The light sage-green vintage Vaultswagen Camper parked outside Betty’s house ready to start a month long road trip around America. Betty was cleaning the inside, checking the mechanics and testing all of the unfolding beds and tables on the converted layout inside. They whole group had payed decent money from their jobs to get it converted into a modern layout ready for the road, with the front two seats somehow transforming into a set of bunk beds, ideally for Betty and Jughead, and at the back, sofa seats that unfolded out into a comfortable double bed where Archie and Veronica had planned to sleep. Their kitchen was small, and there was no bathroom except a hose pipe hidden in a cupboard that would be unraveled outside to wash incase of emergency’s, however their locations had  lakes and waterfalls that would be ideal to wash in. 

   Betty put the toiletries and extras into small compartments in the camper van, and plugged in the small wall-mounted TV on the wall, and on the other side of the wall was the driver’s seat and the passenger’s seat, with a large enough window that could be opened in the middle, however shut off too with a pull-over cardboard plank for sleeping. It was a lot of money for the architect to design it, however it was worth it. 

   There were footsteps heard behind Betty, and she poked her head out from inside the camper to see who it was, and her red-headed friend came up to her, looking sorry for himself. 

 “Umm, hi Betty.” He said, rubbing his neck as he approached her.

 She got out of the van, and brushed herself off, “Hey Arch.” 

 “I know it’s last minute... but my dad’s fallen ill and I think I should pass up on the road trip.” He explained to her, disappointed. 

 Betty nodded in understanding, “That’s fine, Arch. Tell him that I wish him well.” 

  Archie smiled weakly at Betty, before turning and leaving, waving bye at the doorstep at his house next door. He and Betty had been friends since they were babies, and spend all their school years together, and even after their graduation last year. She waved back, a little upset that they couldn’t go on the road trip as the core four, however Betty decided not to dwell on it. She continued to sort the inside ready for their departure tomorrow.

 

   That evening, Betty had grown exhausted, so she locked up the van and headed inside. She sat down on her bed, then pulled out her ponytail, letting her hair fall loose down her back. She decided a shower was necessary since she was quite sweaty as it was sunny outside and she was working the entire day on the van. Changing out of her dungarees and clothing, she turned on the shower and had a long, calming wash. 

   She dried her hair using a hairdryer, brushing it smooth. It was night by this time, the sky appearing clouded over from what she could see out of her bedroom window. Her sister Polly walked in, and she flicked her hair; she’d just came in from her haircut and was eager to show her younger sister. Seeing Polly was there, Betty turned off the hairdryer.

 “Do you like it?” She asked, doing a spin. 

 Betty smiled at her, “It’s lovely, Polly. Shoulder length is the best length for you.” 

 Polly grinned, “I know, right. I love it.” She then changed the subject, “Are you ready for your road trip tomorrow?” 

 “Yeah, I think so,” Betty sighed, “but Archie can’t come with us. His dad’s ill.”

 Polly say next to her sister, “How come?” 

 “He didn’t say, and I didn’t want to ask.” Betty responded, continuing to brush through her golden hair.

   Polly held her hand out for the brush, and Betty handed it to her. She moved behind Betty and began to brush her hair, sectioning it off into three pieces. Polly loved to do her sister’s hair as much as Betty liked it wavy. 

 “That’s a shame. I hope Fred gets better soon, he’s such a sweetheart.” Polly commented, beginning to tightly braid her hair.

 “I know.” Betty agreed, and then her phone rang from beside her: it was Veroncia.

 She answered it, “Hey, V.” 

 “Hey, B. I have something I need to tell you...” 

 Betty furrowed her eyebrows, “Sure, what is it?” 

 “Well,” she became, hesitant, “My mom and dad are going on a business trip, and they need me to go with them. I tried to get out of it, but it’s all the way in New York and it’s mandatory that I go.”

 Betty was unsure whether to believe her since her boyfriend bailed earlier the same day, “Huh, that’s funny. Archie said he couldn’t go either earlier.” 

 “Wait, he did?” Veronica asked, sounding shocked, “I had no idea, and now it looks suspicious that I’m bailing.” 

 Betty nodded, and Polly tugged on her hair, telling her to keep her head still, “Yeah, damn straight it does.” 

 “Why couldn’t he go?” She queried. 

 Betty sighed, “His dad’s ill, so he needs to stay at home to look after him.” 

 Veronica seemed genuinely devastated, “I’ll pop by tomorrow before my plane. Are you still going to go on the trip then?” 

 Betty thought about it briefly, “Yeah. I’ve sorted the van out and everything, and I’d hate to let Jughead down. He’s the most excited out of us all.” 

 “Yeah,” Veronica agreed, “I’m so sorry, B. We’ll go on another road trip another time, maybe around Europe next year?” 

 “That sounds fine, V. I hope your business trip goes well for you.” Betty said, “And I’ll let Jughead know that you and Archie can’t make it.” 

 Veroncia sighed, “Ok, thanks B.” 

  Betty ended the call and saw Polly’s expression in the mirror. She had an eyebrow raised, smirking.

 “What, Polly?” 

 Polly laughed lightly, “Oh nothing.”

   Betty gave her a sarcastic look, and Polly laughed again, then pouted as she pretended to concentrate on Betty’s hair eventhough braiding could be done with her eyes closed. 

 “What is it, Polly?” Betty asked again, frowning at her. 

 Polly smiled uncontrollably, “Fine. How are you feeling about going on a trip with _just_ Jughead for a month?” 

 “Seriously, Polly?” Betty exclaimed, then let out a defeated chuckle, “I’m over him.” 

 Polly finished of the braid with a hair elastic, then sat back, holding her sisters shoulders, resting her chin on her shoulder as they looked at eachother through the mirrors reflexion; “I don’t believe that.” 

 Betty turned around to face Polly, “Fine, I still like him. But I’m going to have to forget about that and control myself.” 

 “Or you could confess.” Polly suggested, “I mean, haven’t you seen the heart eyes he has for you. He obviously likes you too.” 

 “I doubt it”. Betty retorted, looking down. 

   Polly got off the bed and walked over to the door. Betty continued to look down, but then looked up when the door creaked open. 

 “You are so blind, Betty.” Polly told her, then left the room. 

 

 

   Meanwhile, Jughead was sat in a booth at Pop’s with a cup of coffee and his laptop infront of him. He was admiring his photography pieces that he’d taken the week before, adding descriptive captions to each one to potentially enhanced his writing and descriptive ability. 

   He took a sip from his cup, then noticed a message appear on his phone in the corner of his eye. After finishing his sip, he put the cup down and took hold of his phone. Noticing it was Betty’s message, he immediately typed a reply to her. 

_______________________________

_B: A+V cant come on the rt_

_J: Why not_

_B: A’s dads ill and V on business trip_

_J: Oh ok. We still going??_

_B: Yeah ofc!_

_J: Good. Cya tomoz at 9?_

_B: Ye. Bye Jug x_

_______________________________

He smiled uncontrollably when he saw the kiss on the end of Betty’s last text, but didn’t reply as he worried if it seemed to eager. From that point on, he couldn’t focus on his writing and annotating, so therefore finished his coffee. He then packed up his laptop in it’s bag, swinging it around his shoulder before leaving the diner, waving a goodbye to Pop, who waved back despite his busy work. 

   Hurrying down the dark and sketchy road to Sunnyside Trailer Park, he was still smiling, excited yet nervous that it was only he and Betty on the road trip. He bit his lip. For years he hadn’t confessed, nervous she’d reject him and his heart would be broken, but now he felt positive about things for the first time in a while. 

   He entered the trailer, and his dad came out of the bedroom, brushing his teeth. 

 “Hey, Jug.” He managed to say through his bubbly mouth, and then he disappeared into the bathroom to finish brushing.

 “Hey dad.” Jughead responded, chuckling slightly as he put his laptop bag on the dining room table. 

 FP came back though, “Sorry. Anyway, are you ready for the road trip?” 

 Jughead took a seat in the kitchen, his elbows resting on the table; “Yeah, I think so. I’ve got all my clothes and stuff packed already.” 

 “Good.” FP replied, also taking a seat, “I heard Fred’s not well, so Archie can’t go.” 

 Jughead pierced his lips together, “Yeah, and Veronica’s not going either.” 

 FP raised his eyebrows, “So just you and Betty, huh?”

 “Yeah.” Jughead inhaled, widening his eyes.  

 “Boy, you just need to ask her out already.” FP told him, leaning back in his chair. 

 Jughead shot him a sarcastic look, “She’ll reject me.”

 FP frowned, “Maybe not.”

   Getting up for some cereal, Jughead didn’t reply. He’d suddenly gone really nervous about tomorrow, his heart speeding up at the thought of just him and Betty on a month-long road trip. 

  FP got up too, then patted his back.

 “You’ll be fine. Just be confident, Jug.” He told him, “And I’m off to bed - I’m exhausted. Night Jug.” 

 “Night, dad.”

  And with that, FP left into the bedroom, turning off the light behind him. 

   Jughead made his way into the living room, placing his bowl of cereal on the coffee table so he could organise the pull-out sofa. He overturned the cushions, grabbing a blanket from down the side of the sofa, then grabbed one of the pillows that was with the blanket and put it at one end. Sitting back down, he ate his cereal while watching a documentary on TV with the volume almost muted. Since it was silent outside, Jughead could just about hear the programme.

   He went to sleep that night, cold underneath the thin blanket, and his head uncomfortable on the hard single pillow, however he didn’t notice this as his thoughts were focussed on his blonde crush. 


	2. Waterfall

  The next morning, both Betty and Jughead woke early, feeling incredibly nervous for their trip ahead. 

   Betty grabbed the drawn-on map with their route on it in red marker, her drivers licence and ID, her current diary with her favourite pen, then made her way downstairs with a small bag of clothes. She placed them by the door, then went and made herself a slice of toast. Nobody else was up at this time, as it was seven in the morning, and Betty had two hours until Jughead would arrive. 

   Only taking ten minutes to make and eat her breakfast, Betty found herself bored with nothing else to do. They’d made a deal to take no phones or technology, so Betty had let her phone run out of charge and left it upstairs. 

 

   Meanwhile, at the trailer, Jughead was watching a different show of some sort that he didn’t even know. His stuff was already packed and by the door, so all he needed to do was shower and change. He was eating another bowl of cereal, with the empty bowl from last night still on the coffee table. 

   His father emerged from the bedroom, as he woke up early each morning to go to the Whyte Wyrm to open it up for business. The Whyte Wyrm was a bar on the Southside, which was kind of illegal, but it got plenty of business, especially from gangs such as the Southside Serpents.

 “You set?” FP asked, collecting Jughead’s pots from the coffee table.

 Jughead yawned, “Think so. I’ll probably forget something. I always do.” 

 FP chuckled, “Yeah, but don’t forget to ask her out.”

 “Dad!” Jughead groaned, bringing his palm to his head. 

 “What?” FP shrugged, the pots clanging as he put them in the sink, “I’m telling you, Jug. Go for it.”

 Jughead bit his bottom lip, “I- I don’t know...” 

 FP opened the door, ready to leave, “I’ll see you soon, Jug. Have a nice trip.” 

 “Bye dad.” 

 

   Two hours later, Jughead arrived on Betty’s doorstep, hesitating before knocking on her red door. When he did, she opened it almost immediately, bags in hands and a wide smile on her face. 

 “Hey, Juggie.” She smiled, shutting the door behind her, “You excited?” 

 “Obviously.” He replied, walking down the steps with her.

   They placed their bags in the back of the camper, then Betty shut the door, climbing into the driver’s seat and revving the engine. Jughead got in beside her and Betty passed him the map; he opened it up, then kept flipping it around to trying and find the right way. Noticing this, Betty turned it the right way, looking at him with a smirk. His cheeks blushed a little, smiling back.

   Driving onwards, they left Riverdale, passing through Greendale to their first location. It was around thirty miles away, and at first, it was quiet, as both were incredibly nervous, their hearts racing. 

 “Didn’t you pick this first location?” Betty asked him, glancing at him briefly. 

 He nodded, “Yeah, I’ve seen it online and I’ve always wanted to go, but there isn’t any buses or trains.”

 “Is is a waterfall?” She queried. 

 “Yeah, and a stream.” He looked over at her, “We’ll have to do a little exploring to find it though, since we can’t drive directly to it.”

 “There’s a place to park the camper though, right?” 

 Jughead nodded again, “Yeah. It costs a dollar, but apparently it’s worth it.” 

 Betty smiled, “It will be.”

 

   An hour later, they arrived at the location. Trees were surrounding the car park, and there was cabin to pay for parking in a very traditional way. Betty took out her purse to pay, but Jughead put his hand over hers, refusing to let her use her money. He held up a pound and got of the van before Betty could argue with him. She locked the camper and checked the door handle, jogging lightly to catch up with him.

   After they’d payed, Jughead gestured with his head to a footpath. As soon as they were in the forest, they could hear the water from a stream nearby, and the rustling on the leaves in the breeze. Jughead stopped to snap a photo, and admired the photo before carrying on walking. 

 “Show me the picture.” Betty said to him, wanting to see. 

  He hesitated before showing her the camera screen, and Betty was impressed. 

 “Wow. You’re really talented, Juggie.” She told him, looking up at him, their arms touching she was that close to him.

 He blushed, looking away awkwardly. She noticed this, smiling, however she tried to hide it.

 “Thanks.” He managed to say.

   Betty continued to walk on, Jughead close behind her with his camera ready. They came across a small stream, the only way to cross it was by standing on stones that peaked up out of the water. 

 “I’ll go first.” Jughead said to her, and she moved out of the way, looking him up and down as he passed her. 

   He stepped on the first rock, then slowly but steadily moved his other foot too. Betty followed behind him, a little wobblier that he was. Jughead then took the next step, checking behind him to see than Betty was okay, but she was concentrating with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. 

 “Cute.” He muttered, and she looked up at him. 

 “What?” She asked him, thinking she heard him speak. 

 “Nothing, just be careful.” 

   He then carried on, his pace speeding up a little. Betty was a little slower on the other hand, and when Jughead was on the other side, he turned to see Betty only on the third stone with four more to go. Watching her, he was smiling as she carefully stepped on the rocks, her arms out as she balanced. At the final step, she looked up, and began to laugh. Wobbling a little more, she jumped, not wanting to fall in. Jughead caught her, not expecting her to jump at him and they stumbled backwards into a tree. Their bodies were intact, and their faces inches apart. Betty immediately got off him, feeling flushed. 

 “Sorry.” She shyly chuckled, avoiding eye contact. 

 “Don’t worry about it.” Jughead responsed, him too feeling a little hotter. 

   They continued along the path, using their hands to move overgrown greenery out of the way, Betty following closely behind Jughead. He often looked behind him to check on Betty, and she was extremely happy, admiring the beauty of the world around her. 

 “Are you having fun?” He asked. 

 She looked at him, smiling, “Yeah. I love it.”

   He was overjoyed that she liked it, as this sort of area was Jughead’s favourite. It gave inspiration for his writing as well as his photography. 

 “This is what inspires me to write and continue photography.” He told her. 

 “I can see why.” She replied, in awe, “It’s stunning.” 

 Jughead turned around and looked at Betty, admiring her face, “Sure is.”

  

   They finally came across the waterfall, and Jughead had to snap a quick picture. Betty then climbed up on one of the rocks, and he moved his camera over to her, and shot another photo. Checking it afterwards, he labelled it his best photo, as she was lost in the element, enjoying herself. 

 “Smile, Betts!” He called out to her, and she obeyed, smiling for the camera. 

   He took the photo; she jumped down and rushed over to him, eager to see the photo. He tilted the camera to her, so she  was able to see. 

 “You’ve made me look good.” She giggled, surprised by the photo.

 “That’s impossible. I’m not that good at photography.” Jughead told her. 

 Betty looked up at him, “So what are you saying.”

 He hesitated, then decided to go for it; “I’m saying your beautiful.” 

 She blushed, looking down at the floor, “Thanks Juggie.” 

   They then began climbing up the rocks closer to the waterfall. Jughead went first again, making sure it was safe for Betty. There was a rock that Betty was unsure on, and Jughead held out a hand to her. She reached out, taking his hand, sending goosebumps down her arm. He helped her over, making sure she was balanced before taking another step, climbing up the rock. They were now on a rock beside the waterfall, slightly above it so the water can’t splash them too much. 

   They sat with their legs over the edge, and subtly was moving closer to eachother. Their legs then touched, and neither of them moved. Tingles ran up Betty’s legs, and Jughead heart began to beat really fast. 

   The sound of water soothed Betty, and she subconsciously rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder, her eyes closed as she let the moment overwhelm her. He froze, his breathing hitching in his throat.  He then took a deep breath, calming himself and letting the bliss of the moment take over.


	3. Starry Night

   They’d made it back to the camper, and the sun was setting already, leaving a peachy hue in the sky, the clouds a pink shade and the sun disappearing over the horizon. 

   Betty was at the stove, making burgers as she knew they were Jughead’s favourite while he checked over the photos that he’d taken on his camera — mainly the ones of Betty, sat on the convertible sofa seats with his legs up on the one opposite. He was unaware that Betty was cooking burgers, as she’d told him it was a secret, however the smell that came from them was distinctive, though he decided to say anything. 

   She plated up the meal, adding some chips on the side and making them both a glass of orange juice, then placed Jughead’s meal first infront of him. He put the camera aside, and grinned the burger. Betty slid in opposite him with her meal, and Jughead took a huge bite of if his burger, then when he finished, he looked pleasantly surprised. 

 “Wow, Betts. When did you learn to cook?” He asked her. 

 “I just look at a recipe and remember it.” She confessed, shrugging. 

   He chuckled, taking another bite. Soon enough, his plate was clean with Betty only a third way though her meal. She raised her eyebrows at him, glancing now at his empty plate. 

 “That was fast.” She commented, before taking another bite. 

 He got out of his seat and took the plate to the sink, “I can eat really quick if I’m hungry.” 

 “You don’t say.”

  

   Eventually, Betty too had finished her meal, and Jughead took the plate for her and washed it in the sink. She smiled her thanks at him, then reached over for his camera.

 “May I have a look?” She asked him, and he nodded. 

 “Sure.” 

   The first photo that came up was the one Jughead had been looking at before he’d put the camera down, and it was the one of Betty on the rock, staring out to the waterfall with awe on her face. She smiled at the photo, a pinkiness growing in her cheeks again. The next photo was another of her, smiling this time. There were a few of the waterfall, it’s flowing water as it diverted around the rocks and as the waves splashed as the falling water hit the stream. The next one was on the trees, and you could see a squirrel jumping from one tree to another in the light: it was stunning. The admired the photos, Jughead feeling slightly anxious. 

 “These, Jughead,” She began, “are fascinating. How did you learn to be so good!” 

 He sat down opposite her, “I taught myself. I guess I’ve got a good eye.”

 “Damn straight you do.” 

   She passed the camera back over to him, and their hands brushed against eachother. Betty’s heart skipped a beat as shivers went up hers and Jughead’s arms. At that point, she then realised how cold it had become and went over to shut the camper door since they’d left it open. 

   As she was about to shut it, she looked up at the night sky, which was now pitch black with stars sprinkled across it, a cresent moon and even a shooting star too. 

 “Jughead.” She said, her voice quiet as she stared into the sky. 

  He got up instantly, and went over to the door. Looking up, he was also fascinated by the sky’s beauty. 

 “You should take a picture.” Betty told him. 

 He shook his head, “It won’t come out the same on my camera. I’m saving up for the next one up which would be able to take night pictures.” 

 “Oh.” 

  Jughead stepped outside, then gestured with his hand for Betty to come out too. 

 “Put your foot on there.” He said to her, pointing to a ledge on the side of the van.

  She did, and Jughead’s hands went around her waist. 

 “Grab that handle there.” He then told her, and she did; “I’m going to push you up.” 

   She didn’t say anything, and she did a small jump, pulling herself up onto the roof of the camper, Jughead pushing her up from her waist. When he let go, she missed his hands.

   Disappearing into the camper, Jughead grabbed a few blankets as it was cold, then flung them up to Betty before climbing up with her independently: she didn’t know he was that strong.

   He sat beside her, and unfolded the blankets, pulling them over their laps. Three blankets were used, and Betty was snuggled close to Jughead as her arms felt cold. He wrapped his arm around her innocently, and they stared up at the stars, pointing out constellations to eachother and admiring it’s view. 

 

   Betty had become quite tired, and her head once again found comfort on Jughead’s shoulder. He didn’t mind, but he didn’t want her to fall asleep there as he would feel awkward to have to wake her up. 

 “Are you tired?” He whispered, his head tilting downwards at her.

  She nodded subtly, and Jughead forced himself to move, getting on his knees infront of an exhausted Betty. He reached for the blankets, but waited for Betty to nod before taking them from her. He threw into to camper. Jumping down, Jughead waited for Betty. She shuffled to the edge, her legs over, then did a light jump, landing on her feet on the floor in Jughead’s arms.

 “I’ll stay in the bunk bed.” He then said to her, opening the drivers door ready to convert it, but Betty put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

 “We both know that’s a pain. We may as well both stay in the back, with separate blankets of course.” Betty proposed, and Jughead thought it over. 

 “Alright. I mean, the bunk beds are a pain to sort out.” He replied, shutting the drivers door. 

    Together they took out the removable table, leaning it against the wall, then put the back cushions in the middle, supported by a strong pullout shelf. They pulled out two pillows from an overhead cupboard, as well as a thicker duvet. 

 “There.” Betty smiled, placing the blankets on top, “So much easier.”

 Jughead stepped outside the camper, “Yeah. I’ll let you change first.”

   He shut the door, and Betty changed quickly into her pyjamas, which was an old top and some pastel pink joggers. She then reached for a pack of mints, and put around five in her mouth before opening the door and stepping outside. 

   Jughead then took his turn to change, his nightwear being an old T-shirt and some shorts, but he changed the shorts into some joggers so he didn’t feel as nervous. He then opened the door, Betty coming inside, and sitting on the edge of the bed. The only think lighting up the side was a collection of off white fairy lights that were pinned up around the edges of the ceiling, and it made the room feel a little more romantic, both of their heartrates rising. Noticing the change the lights had on the atmosphere, Betty quickly turned them off, not wanting to give anything away regarding her feelings. 

   She lay down first, her head by the back of the camper, her toes facing the front of the camper. Her head was tilted away from Jughead, towards the wall, as she felt a little awkward now. She didn’t know whether she regretted suggesting that Jughead stay in the same bed, but it was too late to go back. 

   The bed dipped slightly as Jughead climbed in, pulling a different blanket over him, letting Betty have the warmer one as he was used to sleeping in the cold anyway. He pulled a second blanket over him, and it was the warmest he would’ve gone to sleep in years. 

 “Night.” He whispered over to Betty.

 She briefly looked over at him, “Night.” 


	4. Roses Are Red

   The next morning, Betty was woken by the singing of songbirds outside, and a beam of light the passing though the window on the side of the van, almost blinding her. Coming round into consciousness, she realised something was holding her down; an arm was resting around her waist as well as a pair of legs moulded to her own. Careful not to wake Jughead, she lifted his arm and slid out slowly, then rubbed her eyes, confused. She stood up in the camper, looking back at him — he was still sleeping, mainly on her side of the bed. She smiled to herself thinking that he’d been cuddling her during the night, then left the camper as silently as she could, taking a camping chair out with her. 

   Not bothering to close the door, she popped open the fold-out chair, placing it on the ground towards the sun. The bright ball of heat was low, not to high up in the cloudless sky, and it was relatively warm. Betty reached out for a book that was in cupboard, and began to read, enjoying the heat of the sun and the melodies of the birds.

   Once in a while, she’d look back at Jughead, who hadn’t moved from where he was layed, his head on her pillow and he was practically underneath her blanket. 

 

   A few chapters in her book, she heard Jughead groaning, and could hear the camper shaking as he made his way outside. He stepped out of the van, holding one of those camping chairs. He unfolded it, placing it beside Betty and taking a seat, squinting from the brightness of the sun’s rays.  

 “Morning.” He said, then yawned. 

 She smiled over at him, “Morning.” 

   Betty didn’t know if Jughead knew that he’d spooned her in the night, and debated on bringing it up, but figured it would be best not to if the conversation got awkward. 

 “Sleep well?” She asked, closing the book and placing it on her lap. 

 He nodded excessively, “Definitely. Somehow better than at home.” 

 She smirked, “I wonder why.” 

 Jughead pretended not to notice Betty’s flirtations, and looked down at the book she was reading; “What book is it?” 

 “Five Feet Apart.” She replied, then passed the book over to him, and he began to read the blurb. 

 “Sounds like a good read.” 

 She nodded, “It is. I’ve only just started reading it.” 

 He passed it back to her, and looked up at the sky, “So, where’s our next location?” 

 “Dunno, I’ll go get the map.” Betty then got up and opened the drivers door, reaching over to grab it. 

  She returned to her seat, and pointed out a location on the map, showing it to him. 

 “There is our next location. Veroncia picked it: apparently it’s a flower meadow or something.” She explained, letting Jughead take hold of the map. 

  He didn’t seem that impressed.

 “Apparently it’s good for photography, and there’s a really good burger van there too.” Betty added.

  His face then lit up.

   She laughed, getting up from her seat. Jughead’s hair was a complete mess, and he hadn’t got his beanie on. Betty found him cute when he just woke up, and couldn’t help move a section of his misplaced hair. He tried to resist a smile, but he couldn’t. 

 

   A few hours later, Betty and Jughead were on the road again. Struggling to read a map, Betty had to often point out what road they were on as he struggled to pinpoint their location each time they went on a new road. Sometimes, Betty’s eyes flickered to look over at Jughead, and once or twice their eyes locked briefly. They could both sense the tension. 

   They finally pulled up at their location, parking their camper in the middle of the field, not caring if they got in trouble with the police. Betty jumped out first, followed by Jughead who had his camera ready, pointing out over the field of colourful flowers. There was a range of different species, ranging from roses to daisys, to tulips to pansies.

   Betty stepped into the open meadow, miles away from a tarmac road or civilisation. It was truly stunning. Jughead snapped a picture, making sure to get Betty in it. He joined her side as she stepped over the flowers.

   A blue butterfly went past, landing on a red flower by Betty’s foot. Jughead snapped another picture, and then the butterfly flew away, passing by their heads. Betty looked at Jughead with happiness painted over her face, amazed by the moment. 

   They ventured further, finding another range of species. There were no nettles or weeds, just flowers, their beauty taking over a huge space of land. 

 “This place is so peaceful and beautiful.” Betty said, looking around her.

 “Isn’t it. I wasn’t expecting this.” 

 Betty agreed, “Me neither.” 

   Jughead spun around to snap a picture of the camper, the suns rays reflecting in the window. Smiling, Betty watched Jughead as he was in his element, snapping photos of the beauty around them, sometimes snapping one when the camera was facing her. 

 “Where’s the burger van?” He then asked her, as they turned around and headed back. 

 She chuckled, “Right there.” 

  Her finger was pointed to their camper, and Jughead’s laughed, defeated. 

 “And let me guess, you’re the burger chef?” He added.

 “Yep!”

 Jughead brought his palm to his face, “I actually thought there was a burger van.” 

 “Well, there is. But not what you were expecting.” Betty corrected. 

   He looked over at her, noticing she had a playful expression on her face. He knew she’d said that to make him more excited, and she wasn’t wrong either; technically, there is a burger van. 

 

   When they arrived at the camper, Jughead sat on the edge floor, his legs over the edge and his feet touching the ground. Betty was cooking some noodles on the stove, nothing special, just a quick lunch. The TV was on but neither of them were watching it and they’d turned the volume completely down. 

   Jughead was staring out over the meadow, lost in his mind. Betty sat beside him, and he came back to reality. She handed him his bowl of noodles, and stared out over the colourful landscape. It was as if an artist had painted dots on a canvas, but couldn’t use the same colour more than once.

 “Did you get good photos?” Betty asked him. 

 “Yeah. I haven’t check them all though.” 

   They continued to eat, not much to say. It wasn’t too awkward, as they enjoyed the simplicity of each other’s company. Betty was sat with her legs crossed, not wanting to get her white socks grass stained. 

   Betty took Jughead’s empty bowl from him when he’d finished, and he turned around to watch as she cleaned the pots, her tongue out as she concentrated again. He loved it when she did that. 

   When she’d finished washing and drying, Jughead felt the urge for some fun. He got up, and asked Betty to come outside for a minute. 

   She did, and he gently tapped her shoulder, whispering tag to her: Betty found it kind of hot. He didn’t move, but when she went to get him back, he dodged. She bit her lip, and tried to get him again, but he took anothet step back. He set off running like a small child, and Betty no longer cared about staining her socks green. She chased after him, leaping over the plants, trying to get him back, but kept on repeatedly failing miserably. Her eyes watched him intently, tying to catch him. Jughead was running backwards, and somehow Betty was still unable to catch him.  

   He then fell backwards just as Betty was about to tag him, and she fell too, landing on top of him. He was laughing, and that got rid of Betty’s nerves instantly, and she began to laugh to. She rolled over off of him onto her back, and he propped himself up on his elbow. Her hair was sprawled out over the grass. 

 “God I wish I’d brought my camera.” He said, admiring her as she continued to giggle. 

 “Why?” 

   He moved a small strand of hair that was over hair face to the side, and her eyes were locked with his. The moment was intense, and it seemed that everything around them had gone silent. 

“You’re the perfect model.” He told her.

   Betty’s nerves then got to her, so she gently tapped his arm, and whispered tag back at him. She got up and headed back towards the camper, leaving Jughead to watch after her, getting to his feet.

   Have chased after her, but she’d already gotten back the camper and was making herself a glass of water. She took a large sip, then passed the glass over to Jughead, who had a drink too. 

 “I didn’t think you could run that fast.” Betty said to him, taking the glass from and putting it in the sink as he went and sat on the sofa-chair. 

 He smirked at her, “There’s a lot you still don’t know about me.” 

 Betty went and sat opposite him, smiling her lobsided grin at him, her chin high; “Then how about we play truth or truth?” 

 Jughead tilted his head at her as he leaned forward, “Sure. You first.” 

 She thought for a short while, “I’ll go easy to start with. What’s your favourite thing about photography?”

 “You can capture a moment in an image.” He replied quickly, “My turn. Why did you really suggest that we stay in that bed?” 

 Betty widened her eyes, “Wow, straight in there.” She hesitated, then tried to come up with a lie, “I- I would’ve been scared on my own.”

 “Really?” Jughead responded, raising an eyebrow, not convinced.

 “Yeah.” She felt herself heating up, and was thankful that the camper door was open, “Why did you agree so easily?” 

 This had backfired, but he remembered to be confident, like his dad had said, “Becuase I didn’t want to make you feel like you’d been rejected.”

  Betty’s cheeks heated up now, and she hid her face in her hands, trying to cover it up. She began to laugh, knowing that he’d caught her out. 

 “Wow, okay.” She said, lifting her head up.

  She got out of her chair and grabbed a board game from an overhead cupboard, placing it infront of him. 

 “Bored of truth or truth already?” He asked, biting the inside of his lip.

  She didn’t respond, but opened up the bored game.  

 

   An hour later, they were coming close to the end of the game. Betty rolled her dice, hoping for the six that the game needed. She was one space from the finish, but she couldn’t roll a six, and Jughead was catching up behind her quickly. He eventually landed on the same space, both of them rolling for a six. Betty had been winning the entire game up until now, and now it could all fail. 

   She rolled a five, then Jughead took the dice, shaking it in his hand. Rolling it against the board, it landed on a six, and their eyes locked. He slowly moved the character piece to the finish, Betty clutching her hair in defeat. 

 “How! That is so unfair.” She exclaimed, frowning playfully, trying to hide a smile. 

 Jughead shrugged, “It’s the game, Betts. You lost.” 

   She pushed his arm, goosebumbs forming from her touch. He moved his hands below the table, trying to hide them as he laughed nervously.

 “You’re just lucky.” Betty sighed. 

 Jughead grinned, “Or maybe you’re unlucky.” 

 “Seems about right.” Betty commented, then noticed the dusk outside, realising how quickly the day passed. 

 “You hungry?” She then asked him. 

 “Actually, yeah. I’m starving.” Jughead replied, and Betty was up out of her seat in an instant. 

 She held out some hot dogs ready to be cooked, “BBQ hot dogs?” 

 He smiled at her, “Definitely.”


	5. Ocean Blue

   The sun was dipping below the row of trees far in the distance. With a small transportable BBQ outside, Betty was cooking hot dogs, sat on the floor, Jughead opposite her, staring at the food hungrily. 

   The breeze was light and subtle, tugging gently on Betty’s hair. Jughead had taken his beanie off as he was comfortable without it around Betty now. 

   She flipped the sausages over, and Jughead’s eyes were lost in a trace staring at the food. She noticed this, and chuckled. Jughead looked up, hearing that Betty was laughing, and when he saw Betty was laughing at him, he showed his confused expression. 

 “What?” He chucked nervously. 

 “Nothing.” She replied, shaking her head with an uncontrollable smirk.

  There was a cute flower by Jughead’s foot, and he picked it. 

 “This is your colour.” He commented, holding it up to his eye infront of her. 

 “You think?” She queried. 

   He nodded, then leant forward and slipped the flower in her hair behind her ear. Betty looked down nervously, avoiding eye contact as Jughead sat back to admire it. Shyly, she looked up at him, and his eyes were staring into hers, lost in them. 

 “Yeah. A hundred percent.” He responded, smiling at her like a young child.

   She grabbed the bread, trying to distract herself from becoming nervous. She gave Jughead three, and herself two. Passing one to his, she noticed he was smiling to himself, then took a huge bite out of the hot dog. 

   When Betty had had enough, she put her plate down on her lap, and Jughead had finished his before her. Using his eyes, he asked for the half eaten hot dog she’d left it on her plate. Without hesitation, she passed it over to him, and it was gone in minutes. 

   There were a few crumbs on the side of his face, and Betty reached over to him and wiped them with her thumb. It was his turn now to look away nervously, and tingles were left on the side of his mouth from where she’d touched. 

 

   That night, they were layed down on their backs staring up into the sky, but they weren’t staring into the stars like the night before, but were more focussed on their nerves. Jughead’s hand was down by his side, and Betty’s was on her stomach. Her hand then slipped down to her side, but it landed on top of Jughead’s, and they both flinched, but neither of them moved their hands. 

   Betty found the courage to tilt her head to look at him, as he did the same. Their eyes locked. 

   Jughead wanted to kiss her so bad. However he feared that it would be awkward if she didn’t feel the same way. 

   Betty wanted to kiss him so bad. However she wondered if he only saw them as close friends, and feared that their relationship would change.

 

   An hour so later, they decided it was a good idea to go to bed. And after their moment earlier, Betty’s heart was racing more than the night before at the thought of her and Jughead in the same bed. When they’d got changed and ready, Betty asked if she could keep the lights on for a bit so she could read a little, and Jughead was fine with that. 

   She sat up against the back of the  camper in the bed, the blanket over he legs and the pillow behind her back to prevent it from getting sore. She read the book until she heard Jughead’s change in breathing as he went to sleep, and she put down her book and reached for her diary with three days to catch up on, and all the updates regarding Jughead and her emotions.

   For another hour or so, she continued to write, and eventually she came to the end of that day. Glancing one final time, she setting down and slept for the night.

 

   

   The next day, Jughead was already awake when Betty woke, sat staring at the ceiling — she assumed he wasn’t awake long.

   She rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up. Jughead looked at her, and smiled a warm smile. His hair was yet again a mess, but Betty couldn’t say much as her hair two was all over the place. 

  “Morning.” She mumbled, and he simple laughed lightly at her, which she responded with a playful frown. 

   She pushed him on the shoulder, and his head flung back as he laughed, Betty arms sarcastically folding across her chest. He got up first, throwing his blanket over her head, and she squealed, giggling as she flung it off, throwing it back at him, however he caught it, and Betty had herself in a ball underneath her blanket before his hit her. 

   She poked her head over the top of the duvet, and was a watching her, chuckling. He unveiled her head, her lips forming a tiny smile that she failed trying to resist. 

 “Where to today?” Jughead asked, grabbing the map and sitting next to her. 

 She pointed to an area with a marked red cross on it, as all their locations had. It was a few hours away from the meadow, but neither of them minded. 

 “A beach.” Jughead questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. 

 She nodded, “Yep. It’s the best, honestly. You’ll love it.” 

 

   The drive was on a road along to side of the water, and it was as if they could drive off the edge. Jughead was on the edge at first, but he soon felt relaxed knowing Betty was driving. 

   They arrived at a stunning beach, and Betty pulled up on the side of the road, giving a childish smile at Jughead before jumping out the van. She’d put her swimwear underneath her clothing before they’d set off, and Jughead had done the same. 

   She ran out onto the beach and removed her shoes, the soft pale sand underneath her bare feet. Jughead stumbled as he took his converse off, trying to catch up to Betty, who was already by the water. 

   The waves from the stunning blue water reached out to Betty’s toes, Jughead joining her side. She began to remove her clothing, revealing her pale pink swimsuit underneath. Jughead took off his shirt and trousers, including his beanie, left only in swimming trunks. Betty had to use the majority of her energy to not look at Jughead’s chest. 

   After a deep breath, Betty made her way into the water, the coldness making her squeal. Jughead ran in after her, the waves almost knocking him back. Reaching a point where he feet no longer could touch the ground, she began to swim, staying in he same place, waiting for Jughead, watching as he struggled to get past the constant waves. She giggled, and at that point, she realised how hot he was. 

   He eventually reached her, and had to jump over a wave to prevent getting knocked over. He splashed her when he’d leaped, and Betty covered her face. He came out from the water, shaking his hair like a wet dog. 

 “Juggie!” She exclaimed, “Ahh! FORSYTHE!” 

  He raised his eyebrows when she said his actual name, and used his hands to splash more water.

 “FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES THE THIRD!” 

   He laughed loudly, Betty shielding herself with her hands and arms from his splashing. She peaked though her fingers at him, and he was smirking at her. In a frightened and skittish manner, she splashed water back at him, but he wasn’t phased. 

 “Elizabeth Cooper...” He said in a playful yet threatening voice. 

   She backed away in the water, and he followed her, the water making it harder for them to move. With the pressure, Betty fell backwards, and Jughead was over in an instant to help her up, his hand on her back and the other on the top of neck. He pulled her up out of the water, and she was giggling, enjoying the sensations his hands were sending along her spine as he held her up.

 “That’s your fault.” She told him. 

 “No. It was not.” He responded, standing her up and removing his hands from her skin. 

   She missed the feel of his hands, but she tried to ignore it.

   They swam further into shore, their feet touching the sandy ground. Jughead rose from the water first, the water running off his toned skin, and Betty couldn’t help bite her lip as she looked him up and down. 

   She got out after him, and Jughead had brought a towel and set them on the floor. The towels were close together, one slightly overlaying the other. Betty lay down on it, propping herself up on her elbows as Jughead sat beside her. 

   He sat the same was she did, and they both looked up towards the sun with their eyes closed. Jughead looked over at Betty, and silently reached over to grab his camera, taking a shot of her as her skin reflected the golden sun. She looked stunning, and he couldn’t resist taking a photo.


	6. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that I haven’t posted in over a week. I’ve been really ill and I genuinely feel bad for not posting. Hopefully I’m better now, so I can post regularly again. I hope you don’t hate me...

   Betty heard the camera click, and one of her eyes opened, looking at him. She smirked, sitting up. 

 “Are you seriously taking a picture of me?” She chuckled, using her hand to block the sun from blinding her. 

 He put the camera down on the towel, “Maybe. I couldn’t resist.”

   She picked up the camera, looking at the photo. The lighting made her face look as if it was glowing, almost like an angel, and her hair was perfectly tilted back with her hair gently blowing in the wind. Her eyes were softly shut, her eyelashes perfectly fluttered and her lips subtly poured. 

 “Wow, Jug.” She gasped, “That photo is stunning.” 

 “Yeah, but who’s the model?” He replied, smiling playfully. 

  She passed the camera back, purposely letting her hand touch his. 

 “No need to flirt, Juggie.” She said to him, laying back down the same she was before. 

  He huffed a laugh. He then got up and went into the camper, leaving Betty smug outside, smiling confidently to herself. Returning a second later, there was a shadow over her. Opening her eyes, Jughead was stood there, handing her an ice lolly that he’d gotten from the fridge-freezer. It was her favourite flavour of ice lolly; strawberry. 

   She sat up again, taking it from him, letting her hand brush against his skin once more, almost like a craving. She opened the rapper and put it on the floor underneath her towel to stop it from blowing away. 

 “How did you know it was my favourite flavour?” She questioned. 

  He looked over at her, then raised both eyebrows flirtatiously. Betty bit her lip as she tried to prevoke a chuckle. 

 “The sun’s got to your head Jughead.” She commented, continuing on eating her ice lolly.

 

   When Betty had finished, she opened her eyes to a lowered sun, seeing another sunset, however this sunset was an improvement to the last one she saw. There were no clouds, just the fading orange in the sky, becoming a stronger pigment by the second as the sun got lower gradually. Her eyes were lost in a world of their own, watching the colours as how the reflected in the water. 

  She heard Jughead get up, and he reached his hand out to her. 

 “Come on.” He said to her, tilting his head, “Why pass up an opportunity like this?” 

  Betty looked out into the ocean, then took his hand, letting him pulling her up. She was impressed by his strength. 

    Without anything else said, they made their was towards the water, still hand in hand. The water was a lot colder than last time, however Jughead wasn’t phased. His hand fell from Betty’s as she stayed behind, slowly making her way into the water, the opposite to how Jughead approached it: he just walked straight in fearlessly.

 “Come on Betts. You get used to the cold.” He said to her, using his hands to gesture her in. 

   She hesitated, then muttered something before making her way into the water, waiting for a second before her arms went in. Jughead made his way over to her, grabbing her hand. Tugging at it, he pulled her gently into the glistening water, and she gasped as the cold water reached her neck. They were incredibly close, less than ten centimetres. Their heads were getting closer by the second, and Jughead’s eyes kept darting to her lips. Their hearts began to pound, their breathing increasing rapidly. The cold water was preventing Betty from heating up, and her cheeks somehow didn’t go a bright red. 

   When their lips were millimetres apart, Betty felt something wrap around her ankle. She pulled away in shock, grabbing at her feet, almost falling back. Betty pulled at the seaweed, unraveling it eventually. She then realised what had happened before the seaweed had wrapped around her feet. 

 “Sorry...” she quietly said shamefully, “There was seaweed wrapped around my leg.” 

 He chuckled, relaxing her, “It’s fine.”

   Apart from the awkwardness, they both enjoyed a small final swim in the ocean with the sun setting over the edge of the sea. When the sun had disappeared completely and the sky was black; they got out, dried themselves the best they could, then settled down for the night. 

 

 

 “Morning, sleepy head.” Jughead chuckled, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the camper. 

   Betty stretched, then looked over at Jughead, who stood at the small stove with two pans on the top, one with strips of bacon and the other with eggs. Toast popped out of the toaster, startling Betty a little. She climbed out of the bed, then rested her hands on Jughead’s shoulders and her chin on her hands, looking at the meal. He was more used to this now, and continued like he was before. 

   She tilted his head at him, admiring his face as he focused on the bacon and eggs, and he was instantly nervous knowing she was staring at him. He plated it up, and handed it round to her, his eyes straining to look down at her, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 “Thank you.” She said to him cheerily, sitting on the edge on the bed as they hadn’t converted it back to seats yet.

  He sat beside her with his own, and Betty shot him a surprised look over at him. 

 “I didn’t know you could cook.” She commented, almost proud. 

 He twisted his lips, “I may have looked at your cookery book.”

 She smirked, slowly nodding, “Ah. That explains it.”

   Jughead pulled out a map from his back pocket, then handed it over to her. Resting her plate on her lap, she opened up the map, seeing where they were to go next. 

 “Wait...” Betty glanced over to Jughead with excitement, “New York’s the next location?”

  He nodded, then put a strip or bacon in his mouth. 

 “We might see Veronica.” She added, looking back down at the map. 

 He shrugged, “Maybe. Do you know where she’s staying?” 

 She shook her head reluctantly, “No.” 

    Jughead stood up and put his plate in he sink, and holding out his hand for Betty to pass him hers, which was now empty. He stayed standing, his hands in his pockets. 

 “We might bump into her.” He said to her, “But she’s probably really busy too.”

 Betty stood up, handing the map back to him; “Yeah. I suppose you’re right.”

 

   The journey there was the longest they’ve had to travel, and Jughead insisted he was to drive for a bit, however Betty reminded him that driving a car or a van was different to a motorcycle.

   After a six hour journey, they pulled up in a car park in the centre of New York. Jughead had payed for a hotel to stay in that night, so they could eat proper food, get a wash and a good nights sleep. He’d made sure to book a twin room.

   They paid for a short stay ticket, then made their way out into the city. There were crowds of people, and Betty was getting bumped into left, right and centre. Jughead took hold of her hand, mainly so that she didn’t get knocked over, however they both felt their hearts skip a beat when their hands were intertwined together. 

  

   That day, they looked at the stunning street art, went in and out of many shops, watching the unique parades and explored the famous city. 

   They went inside a clothing shop, one of Betty’s favourites, and one Jughead quite liked for his different taste in clothing. Betty ended up buying some jumpers, a few pairs of jeans and a pair of converse; Jughead decided to buy a new flannel shirt to go around his waist and a new laptop bag for when he got home since his old one was becoming tatty, the seams falling apart now. 

   Sat on a step watching people walk past with cardboard signs, Jughead had a burger in both hands, Betty with a strawberry milkshake. Their bags were held between Jughead’s legs, preventing anyone from stealing them, and Betty was sat as close as possible to him. Looking upwards, you would see the sky surrounded by tall modern buildings with glass and reflective windows.

 “I know this may sound a bit weird,” Betty began, tilting her head to look at Jughead, “But I’m kinda glad it’s just you and me.”

  Jughead finished his bite, then shifted so he was facing more towards Betty.

 “That doesn’t sound weird.” He responded, “I actually think the same thing.” 

  Betty sighed in relief. 

 “I mean, it would’ve been nice if Veroncia and Archie came, but I feel like we’ve gotten closer.” Jughead admitted, then took another bite.

 Betty blushed, “Definitely.”

 

 

   When they arrived inside the hotel, it was basic, nothing expensive or overly posh. If anything, it was quite modern, decorated with red and black. They made their way to the desk, where they spoke with a woman in black uniform with blonde hair in a sleek up-do. Her voice had a strong accent. 

 “Good evening. How can I help?” She asked, typing already at the computer to her right. 

 Jughead leant on the counter slightly on his left arm; “We’d like to check in. We’re in a twin room on the third floor I think.”

 “Name?” 

 “Jughead Jones.” 

   She typed speedily on the keyboard, her eyes glued to the screen as her eyes scanned over the names and information. Her smiled returned when she saw the name she was looking for, and clicked on the mouse.

 “Right. It says on here that you have a double room on the seventh floor. Are you sure you booked the twin room?” She asked him, her eyebrows furrowed. 

 He reached for his phone to get the booking details, then showed her the screen; “Yeah. Twin room on the third floor.” 

   She glanced back at the computer, then did some more typing, scrolling urgently through the database. Shaking her head, she looked back at Betty and Jughead, her lips tightly pressed together.

 “I’m sorry. There’s non left. It must be an error or something. You can still have the room on the seventh floor for half the price of the twin room.” She asked them, grabbing a room card from behind her, then placing it infront of them, “As well as a free breakfast because of the inconvenience.”

  Jughead glanced at Betty, and she nodded while shrugging.

 “Sure.” He said, taking the card from the  counter, then used his head to guesture to the stairs to Betty.

  Betty waved a quick bye to the receptionist, then hurried behind Jughead with her small bag of toiletries.


	7. Goodnight

   Carrying very little luggage, Jughead and Betty entered the room. Swiping the keycard over the handle, Jughead entered the room first, Betty shutting the heavy door behind her. She instantly made her way over to the modern style bed in the centre of the room and jumped back on it, squealing slightly when she bounced higher that she expected. 

   Chuckling at her, Jughead placed his small bag by her head, scaring her briefly. She sat up and saw her reflection in the mirror opposite her, and noticed how messy her hair had gotten. She removed her hair band, lightly throwing it onto the glass-topped bedside table. A beam of light shot through the window as Jughead opened the curtains, and he stood staring out at the view for a few minutes.

   Betty joined him, standing by his side as he looked out of the window. Noticing it was a door, Betty pushed down on the handle, gently pushing open the glass door onto a small balcony that overlooked the city street. 

 “Oh, it’s a door.” Jughead mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

 Betty stepped out first, “Yes, dummy. It is a door.”

   She peered over the edge to look below her, and Jughead was by her side in an instant, watching invade she leant over too far. From the corner of her eye, she noticed his worried expression, and even though it was subtle, it was there. 

 “Don’t look too scared, Juggie.” She giggled, “I won’t fall.” 

 He shrugged, “I know. I just-“ he hesitated, “... worry, about you.” 

    Since it was now quite dull outside with the shadows blocking the sun’s light, the colourful lights on the shops below lit up the street for miles, and they could see the array of bright lights, some flashing and some neon. 

 “Wow,” Betty gasped, her eyes watching the signs and the different colours.

   Jughead saw the lights too, however from the reflection in Betty’s eyes. She was so engulfed in the view that she’d not noticed Jughead’s arm around her waist and the fact that his eyes weren’t looking away from her. 

 “Uh-Huh. Stunning.” Jughead muttered, still watching Betty, surprised that she hadn’t noticed him. 

 

   Eventually, he felt his stomach rumble, as he’d forgotten how hungry he’d become. Removing his arm around around Betty’s waist, her tugged on her hand, causing her to look over at him. 

 “Wanna grab something to eat? The resturant closes soon.” He asked her, their index fingers twined together in some odd way.

 She looked down at their hands, smiling nervously, “Sure. I’m actually quite hungry now you mention it.”

 

   Down in the canteen, it was quieter than both of them had expected, though not at all empty. They sat at a two seated table in the corner, away from the noice, and Jughead was staring at the buffet, his mouth open and almost drooling from the different types of food.

 “I know you’re edging to get food, Jones.” Betty chuckled, rising from her seat.

 He got up too, “I didn’t know if you wanted to sit for a bit.” 

 She grinned at him, “I don’t mind. Go on.”

   And he was off, grabbing a large plate and putting almost everything on it. Betty’s approach was a little different, as she looked at the selection of foods before putting it on her place. Often, she looked around to see where Jughead was, and every time she noticed something new on his plate, his eyes staring at the foods in an almost frightening way.

   She had returned to their table before him, and had begun her meal. When Jughead returned, he was using both hands to hold the plate, and Betty almost choked on her food when she saw how much Jughead had actually put on his plate. 

 “Got enough there, Juggie?” She joked, taking a sip of her orange juice. 

  He widened his eyes at it, nodding. 

 

   Within ten minutes, Jughead had devoured and destroyed his meal, leaving the plate completely clean. Betty continued to eat her small starter, and when she noticed that Jughead had finished, she sighed, laughing unconditionally.

 “You must’ve been starving, Jug.”

 He shrugged, “Eh. I just eat a lot.” He then got up again, “And I’m off for more.”

 

 

   After eating their meal, and when Jughead had finally eaten enough. They left the hotel at around ten at night, and when they exited the building, the lights were now surrounding them rather than below them from the view of a balcony. Betty staring at the lights, standing still, mesmerised by them and the colours. 

 “This. Is. Amazing.” She managed to say, her voice almost too quiet for Jughead to hear.

 He nodded in agreement, “You don’t say.” 

   Without thinking, Jughead took hold of her hand, gently leading her along the road, which was empty of cars, only with other tourists who were exploring the city at night. Most of the shops were still open, however they were more interested in the lights that the shops.

 “I can’t believe Veronica used to live here.” Betty commented, her mouth still gaping open. 

 “Yeah. Jeez.” He added. 

   Their necks were restraining to look up above them, their eyes flickering from one thing to another along the everlasting street. On a different road, yellow taxis drove by, and tourists stood taking pictures and selfies together. Jughead reaches for his camera that was on a strap around his shoulder, then made his way over to a middle-aged couple who seemed friendly. 

 “Do you mind taking a picture of us?” He asked them, handing them the camera.

 “Sure!” The woman exclaimed joyfully, “What do I press?” 

 Jughead showed her a button, “Just that one.”

   He then took his place beside Betty, and she made sure she was close his him. She felt his hand around her waist, and her head was almost leaning in his chest. The woman took a few photos, and then handed the camera back to Jughead. 

 “Thanks.” He said to her, then looked at the pictures. 

   The lights from the sighs lit up their faces in blues, yellows and pinks. Their eyes were reflecting the colours too, and Jughead melted at Betty’s adorable smile. The picture made them seem that they were closer than they actually were. 

 “You look good.” Betty muttered, almost nervous to say it.

 “Thanks.” Jughead replied, “You look adorable.” 

  She gently punched his arm, and started off down the road again, letting Jughead run up to her. 

 “Hey, tomorrow,” Jughead began, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Can we make a quick stop?” 

 Betty raised an eyebrow, “Where?” 

 He thought for a minute, “Surprise.”

 “Really?” Betty questioned, a hint of excitement in her voice.

 “Uh-huh.”

    She looked over at him with a bubbly smile, and he grinned back, looking forward to what he had planned for her.

 

 

   That night, it was around two in the morning, Betty and Jughead arrived back at the hotel, giggling at something. Betty then tripped over the rug on the way to the stairs, then gipped onto Jughead, almost pulling him down. He pulled her up, almost dragging her up the staircase, almost dying with laughter. 

 “You look drunk.” He managed to say, trying to catch his breath.

 She shook her head, crying with laughter, “I know! I swear I’m not!” 

   Stumbling up the stairs, Jughead was practically holding her up, stopping her from falling again. At the top of the first flight, he wiped his tears away, gasping heavily for air as Betty continued to chuckle. 

 “How are you so clumsy?” He asked her, letting go of her when she’d held onto the banister. 

 She didn’t answer, pulling herself up the stairs, giggling. 

 

   When they got to their room, Betty almost collapsed onto the bed. She then grabbed her pyjamas from her overnight bag and went to change in the bathroom, having a shower while she was there. 

   With her hair half dry, still dripping a little, she came back into the room in her pyjamas, combing through her to get rid of the knots. 

   Jughead was already dressed, now in a pair of shorts and t-shirt like he had been every other night. He was just getting underneath the duvet when Betty entered, and she too went and sat down underneath the covers up against the headboard. 

 “I’m _so_ tired.” Betty yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. 

 “Same.” Jughead agreed, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp.

   When he did, the room suddenly went into darkness. Betty slid down so her head was on the pillow, her back to Jughead.    

 “Night, Juggie.” She whispered.

 “Night Betts.” He whispered back.

 

 

   The next morning, they were woken by the bright light from the daylight outside. When Betty had come round, she noticed that the shower was on, so knew immediately Jughead was in the bathroom. Reaching over for her book, she sat up against the headboard with her legs wrapped around the covers. She continued to read, lost in the book, not even noticing that Jughead had walked in. 

   He sat down on the bed, making Betty look up in shock. He was wearing one of his ‘S’ t-shirts with some jeans, and his black hair was wet; he was using a small comb to untangle his hair. 

 “Morning.” He said, “Sleep well?”

  Betty put her book down, shuffling forward so that she was a lot closer to Jughead. 

 “Yes, thank you.” She responded, “You?” 

 “Like a baby.” 

    He stood up, making his was round to Betty’s side of the bed and stood infront of the mirror, combing his hair to one side, styling it a little. Peering round him, she could just about see the side of her face, and then noticed her hair, practically sticking up in the air.

 “My hair is a state!” She exclaimed, reaching for her hair brush. 

   Jughead scooted over a little so that Betty could see herself, and side by side they both styles their hair. Suddenly, Betty burst out with laughter. 

 “What?” Jughead asked, chuckling lightly, stopping combing and turned to face Betty. 

 She shook her head, “Nothing. It’s just- we’re literally just stood beside eachother brushing our hair.” 

 He shrugged, “And what’s wrong with that?” 

 “I never thought we’d be brushing our hair together.” She replied, looking up at him as he smirked. 

 

   After getting changed and leaving the hotel, they made their way down to the camper van, walking at a fast pace since both of them had overlaid. Jughead was carrying both his and Betty’s bags, and she was waddling behind him as he pushed past everyone, leaving a clear path for Betty following close behind him, her fingers staying in contact with his jacket. 

   When they arrived at the camper, they side into the front seats; the reason they were rushing was because the ticket they’d paid for to park expires in five minutes. Betty drove out quickly, and when they were out of the car park, they both let out a huge sigh in relief, thankful they didn’t have to spend an extra unnecessary fee.

 

 “So, where’s this stop?” Betty asked him. 

  He took the map from her lap, his smallest finger briefly touching her leg. Noticing this, Betty felt her cheeks redden, and tried to use her hair to cover them which she hadn’t had time to tie up. Using a pen, Jughead drew on the map to where he wanted to stop, drawing a quick line down the road and a cross at the location. 

   Passing it back to Betty, she took a quick look, and noticed it was at the end of a lane, just off the road they needed to go down. She looked over at him with an eyebrow raised before diverting her attention back to the road. 

 “Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?”

   He grinned smugly, then looked out of the window, leaving Betty without an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but noticing his purposeful ignorance, she shut it again, her lips tightly pressed together. 

 

  She came to the small road she needed to turn down, and became nervous seeing how thin the road was. 

 “Are you sure it’s down here?” Betty asked Jughead, turning on the indicator as she stopped in the road, waiting for a car to pass. 

 “Yep. Trust me.” 

   She turned down the road, driving at a slow pace. There was a sign on the side of the road, and Betty became focussed on it. She bit her lip, then looked over at Jughead who looked confident, his grin smug, yet cute.

 “Are you serious?” She exclaimed, questioning him, “How did you know that I _love_ his place!”

 “I remember things.” He told her, “And I did some research.” 

 She squealed, “Oh, my god!” 

   They pulled up in the car park, which was quiet. Betty had seen this place on the Internet, and was surprised how hidden it was. There were no signs on the main road for it, or a clear address online. This ice cream parlour was famous on Instagram, creating unqiue and aesthetically pleasinf videos, and Betty had always wanted to come here, but never knew where it was. 

 She looked over at Jughead, shutting off the engine; “Come on then.” 


	8. Piggybacks & Ice Creams

   A bell rang above the door as Betty and Jughead walked in, and immediately Betty was admiring the ice cream flavour collection. Jughead eventually got to her, but instead of looking at the flavours, he was watching the expression on Betty's face. It was obvious she couldn't make a decision on the flavours as she was spending ages to choose. However Jughead didn't care, and he took the opportunity to take another photo of her: she didn't even notice she was so intrigued by the ice creams. 

 "Don't you want one of the specials?" Jughead asked her, and her head jolted up to him, then over to the menu on the wall. 

 "It costs so much though." She told him, looking back at him.

 He shrugged, taking his wallet from his back pocket; "So? Choose anything you want, don't even look at the price."

   Betty looked back over at the board, pouting her lips. Many of these she'd seen being made on Instagram, and she knew exactly what she wanted. She only feared the price, and didn't want Jughead to spend too much on her. She debated going with the cheaper option.

  However Jughead saw exactly what Betty was eying up, and nudged her.

 "I know what you want." He chuckled, then walked over to the board and pointed at it, and Betty couldn't refuse; "Thought so. What flavours?"

  Betty looked back at the flavours.

 "I think I'll have strawberry, candyfloss and bubble-gum." She replied in a quiet, cute voice.

    Jughead ordered their ice creams, ordering himself a simple vanilla flake, as burgers were more his thing. They took a seat by the window, and Betty was shyly silent, sneaking glances at Jughead as he watched her, smirking. When their order arrived, Betty was taken back by it, almost in disbelief. Looking up at Jughead with thankful eyes, she then ate her first spoonful.

 "I've been wanting to try this my whole life." She confessed, running her hands through the bottom of her hair, "Thank you, Juggie. This is the best thing ever."

 He reached over with a napkin, gently wiping away some ice cream from the edge of her mouth; "I'm happy to, and I love seeing you like this."

 "Thanks," She muttered nervously, feeling the butterflies in her stomach as Jughead dabbed the napkin at the edge of her mouth.

    

   Before long, both ice creams were gone, and Betty was stuffed, and the happiest she's been in ages. She was glad that she spend the moment with Jughead, and wouldn't have it any other way. Even after their table had been cleared, they stayed sat for a little while. The layout of the parlour was similar to Pop's back at home, however much paler in colour, decorated in whites and pastels. It was very classical, designed as if it was in the olden days, however it worked, and it was a beautiful place. 

 "Are we ready to go? Our next location is a campsite, so we should get there soon, before it gets dark." Jughead said, glancing out of the window.

 Betty nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right."

   Jughead was first to get out of his seat, then pulled Betty out of hers, dragging her out of the famous ice cream parlour. Reluctantly, Betty sat in her seat, not starting the engine. Sitting beside her, Jughead looked over at her, seeing that she was smiling to herself.

 "Betts?" 

 She look over at him, "That, was, amazing! Jughead, I could kiss you right now."

  Instantly, she regretted what she'd said, becoming flushed as her face heated up. 

 "Sorry," She then said, exhaling deeply, "I got carried away." 

 "No worries."

 

   The journey to the campsite was slightly awkward, and they were both relieved to know that it was only half hour away. When they pulled up, they booked in and parked in a small lot with a small campfire and a small row of trees to give them a bit of privacy. Their site had a view over the mountains that reached high in the sky, piercing through the fluffy clouds. The valley down a small hill was reaching the edge of their space, and the beauty of it all was outstanding.

   For a little while, they stayed in the camper, looking out of the front window at the view, their mouths gaping slightly as their eyes took it all in. Jughead took a sip from his drink can, his eyes all the while staring out into the distant mountains. 

 "Just when I think things can't get any better," Jughead began, eventually finding the cup holder for his can, "They get  _so_ much better."

   Betty was lost for words, unable to see anything. As the sun lowered, it touched the tip of a mountain peak, the light shining into the camper. Jughead took a few photos, then turned the camera towards Betty, taking another photo of her, making sure that the light was shining perfectly on her delicate face. Hearing the click slightly differently, Betty's head turned around in a sudden movement. 

 "Sorry, but you looked to stunning to pass up taking a photo." He admitted, lowering the camera.

   They got out of the camper, opening the side door. Betty got the two camping chair out as Jughead rummaged for a lighter and some fire starters he'd packed. When he'd found them, he placed them both by the stone-rimmed campfire, filled with ash from past uses. 

 “Wanna collect some firewood?” Jughead asked, glancing over at the singular row of trees. 

 Betty glanced over, “Sure. How much do we need?” 

 They walked over to the trees; “Not much,” He told her, then picked up a small twig, “We can always collect more if we need to.” 

 “True.” 

 

   Walking back, Jughead had twigs in his arms, up to his chin. Betty had picked up the sticks and dead leaves, placing them in Jughead’s arms, and in less than ten minutes, they had more than enough. Placing them in the fire pit, Jughead used to lighter and a fire-starter, setting the twigs alight. 

   They decided to not use the chairs, and sat on the comfortable grass instead. Jughead sat with his legs crossed, Betty doing the same however with one leg outstretched, her hands on the ground, fiddling with a small strand of grass. They watched the fire for a while, not realising that it was now nighttime.

 “Are you hungry yet?” Jughead asked, shifting into a crouching position, balancing on his feet.

 “Actually, I am.” She replied, looking up at him. 

   Jughead’s disappeared into the camper, returning with take-away menu. Sliding back down onto the grass, he handed it over to her, smirking as she tried to hold back her laugh. 

 “Seriously?” She opened the menu up, “I seriously thought you were going to cook a meal.” 

   Her eyes scanned over the menu, and after she’d picked what she wanted, she handed it back with her finger pointing to the meal. 

 “Good choice.” He said to her, standing back up, “I’m going to head to the office and use their phone, then wait until they arrive. You coming with?” 

 Betty thought about it briefly, “I think I’ll stay here, look after the van and stuff. It’s only there,” she pointed to a small cabin in her view, “so I think I’ll be alright.”

 “Ok, I’ll try not to be too long.” And then he was off: Betty watched him as he walked, then finally looked away after he’d entered the cabin. 

 

   Returning with a small paper bag in his hand, Jughead placed it beside Betty, forcing her to come back to reality as she had been staring into the flames, lost in her own world. She opened it up as Jughead sat next to her, placing a few more twigs onto the fire. She’d ordered a small chicken wrap with a side of fries and a can of Pepsi, Jughead with a burger meal, complete with a another can of Pepsi.  

 “This is good.” Betty commented after her first bite. 

  Jughead nodded in agreement, his mouth filled. 

 

   And before long, all that was left was the rubbish of the paper bag and wrapping. Throwing into the fire, Jughead sprung up, finishing his can of Pepsi before putting it in a tiny bin inside the trailer. Betty assumed he was going to sit back down, however became confused when he didn’t. She turned her head round, and he was stood at the camper door, smirking at her. 

 “What?” She asked him, her voice suddenly shy.

 He shook his head, “Nothing, just uh-“ he paused, biting his lip, “Can you remember when we went camping with Archie and Kevin when we were like, seven or something.” 

 “Obviously.” She replied, then gave him a sarcastic look, “What are you getting at Jughead?” 

 “Remember when we played truth or dare and I got dared to give you a piggyback?” He asked her, looking at the ground nervously, almost regretting bringing it up.

 Betty giggled, “Of course I do. I remember it like it was yesterday.” 

 Jughead hesitated, running his hand through bus fluffy hair, “I was- uh-“ 

 Noticing how different he’d gotten, Betty stood up at walked over to him; “Sure. I’d love a piggyback.”

   Betty stood on the edge of the camper, her hands gripping Jughead’s shoulders and she leaped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He wasn’t even aware that she’d jumped up until he had to rush  and grab onto her before she fell backwards. Her arms then wrapped around his neck as she leant into his back, Jughead holding onto her legs so that she didn’t fall off. 

 “Comfy?” He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

 She giggled, head against his; “Yep!” 

    He walked forward, and he could feel Betty’s arms tighten, her fingers gripping the fabric on the top of his t-shirt, and her fingertip tickled his skin as she clutched. Taking another step, he could feel her slipping, so he jumped, pulling her up a little, and she squealed, not expecting him to jump. 

 “Don’t do that!” She laughed, her legs gripping tighter, maybe so that he wouldn’t have to do that again. 

 His eyes strained to look round at her, smirking smugly, “Do what? This?” 

  He jumped up again.

 “Yes!” Betty exclaimed.

  He jumped up once more, and she buried her head into the back of his neck.

 “FORSYTHE!” 

   Jughead burst out laughing, then continued to walk forward. He could feel as Betty slowly moved her head so that she could see again. She could feel his hands underneath her thighs, obviously to keep her from falling, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was an intimate interaction, and it made her heart flutter. 

   His pace quickened slightly as he walked around the space they had. Jughead felt his beanie slip, and then realised it was Betty, sneakily pulling it off his head.

 “Betts, are you stealing my beanie?” He asked her, chuckling. 

 “Maybe...” 

   She placed the beanie on her head, her lip sticking out a little as she concentrated on perfectly placing it on her head. 

 “And it fits.” She added, taunting Jughead a little.

   In one swift movement, he swung her round so what she was now on her feet in front of him, her arms still around his neck. The beanie, which was still on Betty’s head, fit her perfectly, and Jughead was almost tempted to let her keep it after seeing how cute it was on her head. 

 “Have I finally got you speechless, Juggie?” Betty asked him, coyly.

 He lifted his hands and readjusted it on her head, “Yeah.” 

   She let her hands fall from around his neck, then removed the beanie from her head, placing it back onto his, her hands running though his dark, soft hair. They were incredibly close, their bodies almost touching. They both became nervous.

 “I’m a little tired.” Betty said, panicky from her nerves.

 “Yeah, I am too now you’ve mentioned it.” Jughead responded, also through his nerves.

   There was a rumble of thunder in the sky, and as soon as Betty and Jughead looked up into the now cloud-filled sky, droplets of rain landed on their faces. Betty then used Jughead as some sort of barrier, her head in his chest.

 “It’s just water,” Jughead laughed, not even bothered by the increasing raindrops, “All it’s going to do is make you wet.”

 Betty looked up at him, “Was that an innuendo?” 

 “Not intentionally.” He replied, smirking at Betty’s twisted lips.

   The fire, which was their source of light, had now gone out, the rain killing the flames. They were now stood in pitch black, and they waited for their eyes to adjust, not wanting to walk into something or trip. When Jughead could see, he edged towards the camper, holding Betty’s sides as she used him to shield herself from the rain, despite the fact it made no difference.

   Inside the camper, Jughead shut the door. The flooring was now soaked, and with their their hair and clothes dripping with rain, they had to convert the table and chairs into the bed. They could hear the rain’s melody above them on the camper rooftop. 

 “Turn around, Jug.” Betty said to him, turning her hand in a circular motion at him. 

 “Why?” 

 “I’m going to change.” She replied, and immediately Jughead turned towards the front of the trailer. 

 

   When both of them were read and their hair was semi-dry, they climbed into the bed, still with their separate blankets. There was a rumble of thunder in the sky, starling Betty a little. Laying down fully in the bed, she fell to sleep first, her hair dampening the pillow as she slept. Jughead however was staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Listening to the rain, he found himself slowly drifting off.

   It was past midnight now, and the rain hadn’t stopped, or even slowed down for that matter. A sudden shot of lightning hit the ground a few meters from their camper, shaking it vigorously, causing Betty to sit up suddenly in shock, waking up from the movement and the sudden loud noise. Her heart was frantic, and Jughead had also been woken, however only from Betty’s actions. Noticing she’d woken up so unexpectedly, Jughead sat up, his hand on her back. She twitched at the contact at first, but then relaxed a little.

 “Thank you, Juggie-“ another bolt of lighting hit not far away.

   She leaped into Jughead’s arms, snuggling into his chest. At first, he was taken back, not sure what to do, but then he wrapped his arms back around her, holding her close. He could almost hear her heartbeat. 

 “Hey, it’s ok Betts.” He soothes, rubbing her back, “It’s just the weather.” 

    Her hands were covering her face, her legs uncontrollably shaking. Even her arms were shaking. Her breathing was heavy, but she wasn’t crying — she was only a little shaken, presumably from the shock. 

 “I’m sorry.” She mumbled into his t-shirt. 

   However, even after apologising, she didn’t move away, but stayed there, letting him hug her and hold her close.

 “It’s ok, Betts.” 


	9. Rainclouds

   By morning, the rain had now stopped. Trees outside were still dripping, and the grass was soaked from the heavy downpour the night before. It was early in the morning, the sun just rising and the sky a pale blue; birds were singing, and they were loud enough to wake Jughead. 

   He opened his eyes, and it took effort. After rubbing his eyes which were blinded by the light, he then remembered the storm from the night before. When he came round, he then noticed Betty, who was laying beside him, one arm draped over his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. His arm was holding her close, and he could feel one of her legs over his. There was no space between them, and Jughead wasn’t bothered — if anything, he quite enjoyed the bliss moment, even if his heart was racing. 

   Noticing her hair had fallen over her face, Jughead used his free hand to reach over and move it, gently placing it behind her head. Her eyes were elegantly closed, and her lips were only slightly parted.

 

   Jughead reopened his eyes when he felt movement beside him. He must’ve fallen back asleep, and when he looked at Betty, her eyes were only just opening, her eyelids feeling heavy. He’d only just realised her smudged makeup, more specifically her mascara which was around her eye, however only faintly as most of it had been washed off completely by the rain last night. 

 “Morning.” He said to her, stroking her hair. 

 She blinked a few more times, “Morning.” Her voice was tired, almost as if she hadn’t slept at all that night.

 “Did you sleep alright?” Jughead asked, realising how drained she seemed.

 “Up until you comforted me, I hadn’t.” She confessed, avoiding eye contact. 

   Jughead admired her delicate face, watching as she shyly looked up at him, her lips slightly pouted, her cheeks a subtle pink.

   Betty sat up eventually, moving her leg from over Jughead’s, yawning heavily with outstretched arms. Jughead also sat up, leaning back on his hands.

 “Thank you.” She said to him, her voice quieter than usual as she nervously peered over at him.

 “For what?” 

 “Comforting me last night.” She replied, her voice still quiet as she moved her eyes away from his glare. 

 He smiled at her, even if she was looking away, “No problem. At least you got some sleep.” 

 

   Opening the camper door, Jughead didn’t dare step outside. The ground was drenched, almost like a swamp, and when he realised they’d left the camping chairs outside, left folded up on the floor, now soaked. 

 “What if the camper’s trapped?” Betty asked, her voice worried as she peered over Jughead’s shoulder. 

 He shrugged, “I don’t even know, Betts. We might even be stuck here for a day.” 

   Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the bed, still in her pyjamas. Leaving the door open for fresh air, Jughead sat beside her, and he immediately felt Betty’s head on his shoulder, and when he looked over, he noticed that he’d closed her eyes. 

   He let her stay here for a short while, but he also knew she’d be getting a little hungry soon, and probably bored before long. Gently nudging her, she opened her eyes, slowly lifting her head up. 

 “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked her, his voice almost a whisper.

 She shrugged, “I’m not sure, but I am a little hungry.” 

 He got up reluctantly, then went over to the cupboards and began to open them, searching; “Pancakes?” 

   When he looked over at her, she showed him her cutest smile, her eyes glistening in the light, and Jughead knew that it meant yes. He then used Betty’s cooking book to search up the recipe, which seemed to have every meal there. 

   Using a remote, Betty turned on the tiny wall-mounted TV, flicking through the channels, seeing nothing of interest. She then reached over to where she’d put the DVDs, and put a selection on the bedsheets. 

 “Which one first?” She asked Jughead. 

 “I don’t mind. You pick.” He responded, “Just pass me the film and I’ll sort it out.”

   Betty handed him the first film, her all time favourite: Five Feet Apart. Jughead put it into the DVD player that was on a miniature shelf above the TV. When Jughead had made their breakfasts and sat beside her with his tower of pancakes, she played he moving, and already she could feel her eyes watering, knowing what’s going to happen. 

   She knew Jughead never cried at movies, ever, however she made it her mission to make him cry at a movie today, and this film was her best bet.

   After two hours, Betty, whose eyes were new red and puffy, tears cascading down her face in a waterfall. Looking over at Jughead, he was trying to hide his tears by wiping them away as soon as they left his eyes, however Betty could still tell.

 “Jeez, Betts.” Jughead gasped, seeing her tear stained face, “I’ve never seen you cry so much.” 

 She giggled, wiping them away with the back of her hand, “Yeah, I know. It literally breaks my heart.”

 There was a pause, “And,” she continued through sniffles, “I think you and Will look really similar, so when will cries at the end, it’s like you’re crying and I can’t deal with that!” 

   Using his hand, Jughead reached over and used his thumb, gently wiping away another one that fell, and then one on the tip of her nose, making her scrunch up her face playfully as he tapped her nose. 

 “Seeing you like this breaks my heart, Betts.” He said to her, sighing.

 

   A few more movies later, Betty found herself a little restless. It was past midday, and her and Jughead was leant against the back of the bed, and had just finished watching their third movie. They’d even gone to the extent to make popcorn, even though they were full from the pancakes. 

   Jughead got up, stretched, then checked outside. The floor was still drenched, and after checking the tyres, they seemed stuck in the mud. It then came to realisation that if he didn’t move it soon, it would be impossible to move later. Reaching for his boots, he knew he’d have to attempt to drive it out. 

 “Where are the keys?” He asked Betty, who was now sat on the edge, her hands on her lap.

 “In that cupboard.” She told him, pointing to one above the door. 

   When he’d gotten them, he tried his best to reach over and open the door without stepping onto the floor. When he did, he stretched over, managing to slide into the front without touching the floor as if it was lava. Betty chuckled at the sight, then shut the side door as Jughead started the engine, reducing any risk of her flying out and onto the muddy ground. 

   Revving the engine, Jughead then reversed, and even though he didn’t have a license for a car, Betty trusted his driving, hoping his motorbike license taught him enough. 

   After lots of effort, the camper camper came free, reversing onto the tarmac road, where Jughead went and parked it by the cabin where all the other cars were parked. Jughead got out and came back into the camper, then realised he’d left the foldable chairs. 

 “Betty...” he whined, piercing his lips, “I’ve left the chairs.” 

 Her eyes widened, “Have you actually?” 

  He nodded sullenly, and Betty burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the bed.

 “It’s not funny!” He replied, trying to stop his own giggles. 

 “It is!” She called back, still laid back with her hair sprawled out over the mattress.

   When she sat back up again, he was no longer there. Peering her head around the door, he was walking over the where they were camped, lifting his feet higher each time he took a step, the mud sticking to her feet. Sniggering, Betty found Jughead’s camera, then held it up to him and took a picture. She took another when he was on his way back, frowning playfully when he’d seen the camera, as if to pose for Betty. 

   Taking his boots off before he stepped inside, he tried reaching for his camera, but Betty moved it away from his reach. 

 “Promise me you won’t delete them.” Betty insisted, twisting her lips at him. 

 He bit his lip, “Fine. I promise.”

   Betty handed him the camera, then found a large bin-bag to put the dirty boots and camping chairs in. She then placed them to the side.

 “These photos are terrible.” Jughead joked, looking through the few she took.

 “I know.” She grinned, looking at the photos, sniggering at them, “But I don’t care. I think you look cute either way.”

 He stiffened, “You think I look cute?” 

 She knew she couldn’t backtrack, “...yeah.”

 “Why, thank you Elizabeth.” He mocked, “I’m flattered.” 

   She punched his arm lightly, not saying anything in return. Without making eye contact, she sat back down on the bed, reaching for her book. Jughead felt fairly confident, knowing he’d caught her out.


	10. Nightmares

   The day had gone by slower than any other day so far on their trip. All they’d done was watch a few films, lounged around and done nothing; Betty found entertainment in her reading at many points throughout the day, and Jughead enjoyed admiring his photography, specifically the ones of Betty, even if some were incredibly blurry. 

   Tomorrow would signify their seventh day away from Riverdale together, which meant an entire week. Realising this, Betty realised she hadn’t written everything down in her diary, and immediately reached for it, writing in it behind her book, hoping Jughead wouldn’t notice. If he read it, Betty would die of embarrassment. She had to write five days since the last time she wrote in it was at the flower field, their second stop; she had to note down the events that took part at the beach, including their almost-kiss: then at New York, which would without a doubt take up about three pages: the ice cream parlour too, which was one of the most magical moments of her life. Today’s entry would be the easiest, as it was at the forefront of her memory. 

 “Are you writing something?” 

  Her head cocked up, and she saw Jughead watching her, an eyebrow raised. 

 “Yeah, but it’s nothing important.” She replied, her voice unstable.

  He put the camera down beside him. He was sat crossed legged opposite her, with Betty’s legs touching his right knee. 

 “If it’s not important, then let me see it.” He said with an eyebrow raised. 

 She shook her head, “Nope, Juggie.”

 “Why not?” He put on false frown, his bottom lip sticking out.

 She looked away, searching for an excuse; “It’s a letter to my mom...”

   Her voice trailed off, and Jughead left it there, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything out of her. They were in their night clothing, and only the fairy lights lit up the inside of the camper.

 

   It was dark outside, and also freezing. Jughead grabbed a few extra blankets, brought ideally for Veronica and Archie, and were left forgotten in the cupboard until he’d remembered that Betty had packed them. He threw them onto the sheets, folded up in a small heap.

 “I’d forgotten about them.” Betty said, sitting up and placing the book, and hidden diary, to a side. She unfolded them, revealing two additional blankets that were now a necessity in the cold nights. 

 Jughead sat beside her, helping her unfold them; “I had too, until just then.” 

   Betty wrapped herself in one of them, which was made of a fluffy material, and was really snuggly, and also Jughead’s. He chuckled at her, obsessed by her cute expressions and mannerisms. She looked over at Jughead, her hands holding the blanket up to her cheeks, covering her lips, which she was biting underneath the fabric. He didn’t know if she knew that it came from his house.

 “That’s adorable.” Jughead muttered underneath his breath, low and quiet enough so that she didn’t hear.

 “I’m having this one.” She said to him, her words muffled by the blanket. 

 Jughead smiled sweetly at her, “I’ve already noticed.”

 

   They settled down to sleep earlier tonight than any other night. Betty was wrapped in her (well, Jughead’) blanket, as well as the duvet she used every night. The furry throw was up to her mouth, her hands holding it close to her — Jughead knew she wasn’t going to let that blanket go, so he’d already told himself she was keeping it. His heart fluttered at the fact that she was sleeping in the blanket he’d slept in nearly every night on the couch for the past few years. 

   Betty was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she was facing Jughead: whether that was purposeful or not, he didn’t know. With his head underneath his hand, Jughead admired her as she slept, and how she snuggled the blanket. _His blanket_.

   Eventually, he fell to sleep, the image of Betty’s angelic face just beyond his eyelids. He secretly enjoyed waking up to her, more than he’d ever admit. 

 

   He woke up that night, his eyes slowly opening as he came round. Unlike other times when he woke up, he didn’t go straight of back to sleep. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling, watching the empty blackness. His head tilted round to look at Betty, but he jolted upright in a sudden movement instantly when he noticed she wasn’t there, and his, now her, blanket was left deserted on the mattes to the side. 

   Scrambling out of bed, he then saw her sat on the edge of camper on the floor, her legs over the edge, swinging slightly. She was staring at something in the distance, and he wasn’t too sure what. They were only parked in a parking lot of a camp site, nothing much. 

   Sitting beside her, Betty didn’t move, or even acknowledge him. Sighing, her head stayed forward however her eyes looked over at him briefly. 

 “What are you doing, Betts?” He asked her, genuine worry in his voice, “It’s freezing.”

 She didn’t speak for a while, it was like she didn’t hear him; she eventually opened her mouth, speaking in a quiet voice: “I- um... I had a nightmare.” 

 “Do you want to talk about it?” He queried, subconsciously letting his hand touch her shoulder. 

  Her heart skipped a beat when his hand touched her shoulder.

 “Betts?” He asked again when she didn’t reply. 

 She then shook her head frantically, “It was nothing, really, Juggie.” Her head then moved at look at him, “But thanks.” 

 His lips formed a tight line, “That’s ok.” 

   Looking out into the sky, Jughead knew what she was looking at. From the silhouette caused by the moon, you could see the figures of wolves on the mountain ledges, then you’d hear a howl, and Jughead was surprised he could hear it to say how they were miles and miles away. 

 “Wow.” Jughead breathed, “That’s stunning.”

 “Aren’t you going to take a picture?” Betty asked him in a whisper.

 He shook his head, “No.” His head looked over at her, his eyes watching her in admiration (or what you may call ‘heart-eyes’), “I just want to enjoy this moment.” 

 Her head then turned to look back at him, “But it would be a gorgeous photo.” 

 “Maybe I will later.” He responded, “But right now I just want to sit here with you and not worry about taking the perfect photo.” 

   The corners of her lips turned upwards in a uncontrolled smile, her eyes looking away as her cheeks became rosy. Jughead noticed Betty shuffle closer to him, and then felt their legs touch. The next thing her knew was that Betty’s head was on his shoulder, reminding him of one of their earliest moments on the trip, by the waterfall and when they stared at the stars. 

   Minutes later, he heard heavy breathing from next to him, rhythmic and calm. Looking down, he saw her eyes closed as she slept: he was shocked she could fall asleep on his shoulder. Reaching for his camera, he snapped a picture of the view, making sure a wolf was howling when the picture was shot.

   Then, after putting the camera aside, he slowly slipped out from under Betty’s head. He used his arm to support her back, as well as placing his arms on the underside of her knees, then gently lifted her from the ground, holding her in his arms, stunned by how light she was. Her head was leant on his chest, her arms resting on her legs as Jughead slowly moved her to the bed — she somehow didn’t stir. 

   With care, Jughead lowered her onto the mattress. He then reached over for the fluffy blanket and pulled it over her, the material brushing over her bare arms. Reaching over again, he grabbed the duvet and put that over the blanket to make sure she was warm, tucking her in slightly like he remembered doing for his sister when they were young: he smiled at the memory. Then, he did something he didn’t expect himself to do, and he leant down, planting a delicate kiss on her cheek, close to her ear. 

   Without questioning his own actions like he unusually would, he lay down beside her, pulling his own blankets over himself. Almost instantly he fell asleep, lost in a dreamless sleep. 

 

   

   The next morning, he woke first, and earlier than normal. Checking the miniature clock on the counter, it showed five o’clock in the morning, and he could hear the birds outside. Looking beside him, he saw that Betty was still asleep, remaining in the same position that he’d placed her in last night. 

   Getting out of bed, he went and opened the door a quietly as possibly, wanting to see if the conditions were suitable for driving in or not. When he heard Betty stir, he spun round instantly, wanting to see how she was after last night’s nightmare. Still seeming half asleep, she sat upright, rubbing her eyes as Jughead went and sat beside her, his hand finding its way onto her back.

 "How are you feeling?" He asked her, and his response was a shake of the head.

  Her eyes looked up at him, and he could see the amount of pain in them.

 "Betts," he began, concern in his voice, "What was it?"

 She hesitated for a short while, then looked down; "You died in it."

  Jughead felt his heart sink. She'd become so devastated over a dream that he died in.

 "And I know it's not true and everything... but it felt so real." Betty continued, and she felt Jughead's hand slide up her back until it was near her shoulder. 

   He then pulled her into his chest, and her arms automatically wrapped around his back, her head in the crook of his neck as he held her close. In this situation, actions definitely spoke louder than words. 

  When Betty pulled away, she was looking down. 

 "Thank you, Juggie." She said to him, looking up, "You always know what to do."

 Tilting his head, he furrowed his eyebrows; "What do you mean, Betts?"

 She chewed on the right side of her lip, "You always know how to make me feel better. And I always feel safe around you."

 He smirked, "Thanks. I'm glad."

   Seeing his smirk, she gently punched his shoulder, causing Jughead to laugh out loud. Shaking her head, she sighed heavily, a smirk forming on her lips too. 

 “Don’t let it get to your head, Jones.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and I am once again so sorry for not updating this in a while. I’m currently at a writers block with this, and now at a stage where I’m just noting down any ideas for these two (and i am open to any suggestions for days out for them too!).
> 
> On the side, I have to admit that I have been writing something else when I get stuck on this story, and was wondering if you wanted me to publish a first part to it (and No, I am definitely not giving up on his book!). Here is a small snippet of the first few paragraphs if you are interested, just let me know what you want me to do. 
> 
> {Summary}   
> ~ [Story written in Jughead’s perspective]   
> When Jughead Jones was on his way home though the rough streets of the Southside, he came upon an unusual sight; a drunk girl abandoned on the side of the road. Unable to leave her there, he decided to help her, unaware that she would soon become who he loved.
> 
>  
> 
> When I met her, I saw her at her worst. I saw her in a state, sat on the floor in devastation and overwhelmed by alcohol. 
> 
> Her back was against a run-down building on the Southside, her hair a knotted and tangled mess as if she’d been pulled through a bush backwards, and her clothing torn and tatty. Her right palm was open as it rested lifelessly on the floor, deep cuts in it from where her nails had digged in, as well as a smashed wine bottle on the floor beside her thigh, shape glass shards scattered across the ground. Her eyes were closed, and that’s when I noticed the blood seeping from her bitten lip, and her cheeks masked with running black mascara from her eyes.
> 
> I couldn’t leave her here, knowing that the men on the Southside would be merciless if they saw her, and no doubt rape her, hurt her and even possibly kill her. From the state of her, I daren’t say I had prevented any of that from happening already. I rushed over at the first sight of her, squatting down by her side, my hand gently holding her shoulder, shaking her lightly. Her eyes opened slowly, looking as if her eyelids weighed a tonne, and they were glazed over with fresh tears, already starting to fall again.   
> ________________________________
> 
> So there’s that. Please just let me know if you have any day trip suggestions for Betty and Jughead, or if you want me to publish the first chapter of my side book (I’ve already written two chapters already). Oh, and don’t be afraid to point out any errors in this!
> 
> And thank you for being patient with me, and reading this awfully long authors note. I will try and update quicker, I promise.
> 
> \- Gracie Xxx 


	11. Josie and Billie

   On the road once again, back on schedule as they made their way to the next location, marking by a red cross. The place had been requested to visit by Archie because of his love for music, and neither Betty and Jughead looked forward to it at the time. In their heads, both of them had begun to think positively about it. 

 “I didn’t expect to be going to festival anytime soon.” Jughead joked from the passengers seat, folding up the map and placing it on the dashboard, only for it to slide off and onto him lap. 

 “Neither.” Betty added, her eyebrows raised. 

   The road there was a simple road, no angelic views or sights to see, except roads of cars and vehicles at both sides of their camper. Gas stations and run-down diners were occasionally seen on the roadside, but nothing else for miles.

 “How long’s it going to take to get there?” Jughead asked her, turning his head to watch her as she focussed on the road.

 She shrugged, “Another half and hour or so.”

   Jughead reached over for the radio station, but before turning up the volume, he asked Betty if she minded, which she didn’t. As the volume got louder, they both instantly recognised the song.

 “Wait? Is this-“

 Jughead cut her off, “Yes. We used to listen to this song when we were little!”

   Briefly, Betty looked over, her mind now soaked in memories of the two, some of them with Archie and Kevin, but mainly of them. As the song went on, she began to sing to herself the lyrics, gradually getting louder and less self-conscious around Jughead. When she heard his voice join in, she looked over at him with a wide grin on her face, and also noticed how nervous his expression looked. As the chorus came in, both were now singing the song on the top of their lungs without even thinking about what lyric came next.

  Giggling and laughing, the song then came to a close. 

 “I wish we were young again.” Betty sighed, a sympathetic smile on her face, her eyes watching the road as she spoke.

 “Me too.” Jughead agreed, “Everything was so... innocent.” 

 Betty nodded, “Yeah. And we were actually cute.”

 “You’re still cute now.” He quickly told her before his mind could tell him not to.

 She looked at him for a fleeting second, letting their eyes meet: “Thanks, Juggie. I wish I could say the same.” 

 “Hey!” He exclaimed at her joke, pouting his lips at her playfully. 

 Shrugging, she acted smug, trying to annoy him further despite the fact he thought she was adorable when she poked fun at him; “Sorry, but honesty’s the best policy.” 

 He scoffed, laughing at her phrase, “What? Who told you that?” 

 “Polly when I lied to her about breaking her doll’s arm off.” She giggled back, glancing over at him and his confused expression. 

 Jughead’s eyebrow raised, “Wow. How have I never heard that before.” 

 

   When they arrived, Betty used her driving expertise and parked perfectly in a tight spot in a sea of cars. Turning her head to a side, she noticed that Jughead had fallen asleep, breathing almost slightly with his head against the window. 

   As a small prank, she began to roll the window down, and for a short while his head went too, until he shot upright abruptly from his sleep. He was gasping, shocked.

   Betty could help but burst out laughing, gripping her stomach as it began to ache. As much as Jughead wanted to be mad at her, he couldn’t do it, and began to chuckle too, running his hand though his ruffled hair. 

 “You should’ve seen you’re face!” She exclaimed, cackling still.

  Jughead pouted at her, narrowing his eyes, causing her to laugh more.

 “I bet it was hilarious.” He sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes and emphasising the last word. 

   Betty nodded in response, unable to speak. The shock on his face was hysterical, and she wished she could’ve taken a picture.

   

   Still giggling, she slipped out of the van, gasping for air. She joined Jughead in-front of the camper, and began to walk towards the stage, surrounded by screaming groups of young adults all wearing bright and ‘trendy’ clothing, many outfits making them look simply odd.

 “Doesn’t this go on until, like, midnight or something?” Jughead asked her.

 Betty shrugged, “Not sure. Apparently the night performances are better though.” 

 Jughead raised an eyebrow, “Sounds really cool, actually.”

 “Doesn’t it. All the lights and stuff, and the stars and the moon.” Betty trailed of, and nearly ended up walking into someone.

   Jughead snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her out of the way as she daydreamed. In a spot second, she was next to him, and he failed to move his arm, which Betty wasn’t complaining about. In fact, she quite liked it.

 “Watch where you’re going, Betts.” He said to her, looking down at her.

   Their faces were inches apart. Noticing this, Betty moved her face away, looking forward. She could feel her heart beat increase intently, and she tried incredibly hard to maintain a normal breathing rate. Despite her efforts, Jughead still noticed, and smiled subtly to himself. 

 

   Down by the stage, the music was blaring, lights flashing as people danced. Some people further back were sat on the floor, large cups of beer or alcohol in their hands, or taking a large group selfie. The air had the pungent scent of alcohol with a hint of drugs, but neither of them necessarily minded: it was what they had expected. 

 “You want a drink?” Jughead asked her, raising his voice over the sound of the music. 

 Betty shrugged, “Why not.” 

   Her smile was excited. Jughead lead her over to the bar and ordered her a glass of whatever she wanted, however he just wanted water for now. Seeing a leaflet on the floor, Betty picked it up, and then noticed it had the singers lineup until the end of the festival. 

 “Wow, Jug.” She gasped, showing him one of the artists, pointing it out with her finger, “Look, Josie’s performing!” 

 Jughead looked over at the leaflet, “Huh. I knew she got into the music industry, but I didn’t know she made it this far.” 

 “That’s at nine tonight.” Then an idea came into her head, “Wait... what if I message her and tell her we’re here? She might let us backstage.”

 However Jughead looked doubtful, not at all convinced: “Are you sure that that would work? I mean, would she still remember us?” 

 “Of course she would Juggie, I was one of her closest friends after Veronica moved to Riverdale.” Betty reassured, pulling out her phone. 

   She was a tad nervous. For years, Betty had not seen her old friend, and barely contacted her. Josie was now a celebrity for her talent in music, and she left Riverdale not long after their SATs. 

   After hesitating, Betty then sent her a message, hoping she would see it sooner rather than later. 

 “Done.” She told him, slipping the phone back into her pocket, “Shall we sit down for a bit? Billie Eilish is on in a few hours, I want to save my energy til then.”

 “Wait? You’re a fan of Billie Eilish? I though you like JLo and Beyoncé or whatever.” 

 Betty chuckled, “Yes, when I was sixteen. Now I’m twenty one, Jones.” 

 

   An hour or so later, a ping sounded on Betty’s phone. Pulling it out of her back pocket, she was delighted to see a message from Josie.

  _‘Hey, Betty. I would love to see you, call me when you can and I’ll see if I can get you backstage.’_

Betty didn’t send a message in reply, but only pressed the call button. It only took a few seconds before Josie picked up. With the call on high volume and speaker, Betty held the phone to her ear, Jughead staring at her obliviously, unaware what was going on. 

 “Josie! Oh my god, it’s been so long.” Betty exclaimed, and at that moment, Jughead knew what was going on.

 “Hey, Betty. I had no idea you were coming.” She replied through the phone.

 “Me neither.” Betty responded; “I’m here with Jughead too, we’re on a road-trip. I’ll explain later when we see you in person. Where do we need to go?” 

  Josie thought for a second, and there were distant sounds of talking in backgrounds as she spoke with someone else. 

 “Right,” she eventually said, “You gonna need to show this photo that I’ve just sent you to the guy at the entrance: his name is Bill. We've just called him to tell him to let you guys through if you show him the photo. Ok? Oh, and does Jughead still wear his beanie?” 

 “Umm, yeah.” 

 “Oh good, so I know what to tell Bill to look out for. See you in a bit, Betty.”

 “Sure. Can’t wait, Josie.”

   Betty ended the call, and at that moment her phone buzzed as she received the picture. It was a photo of her Betty and Josie, as well as Veronica, Toni and Cheryl at a sleepover they had ages ago. It was a huge throwback for Betty, seeing that photo again. 

   Leaping up to her feet, she grabbed Jughead’s hand and pulling him towards the entrance, approaching a security guard, the photo on her phone. Looking at the namecard on his uniform, it said Bill, and Betty held out the photo to him. After a moment, he grinned, then used his head to gesture for them to follow him. 

   Looking over at Jughead with wide and bright eyes, Betty was ecstatic, buzzing with excitement. Jughead chuckled at her cuteness, following a few steps behind her as they made their way to the VIP entrance. 

 “This. Is. Unbelievable.” Betty gasped. 

 Jughead nodded in agreement, “You don’t say. Perks of being high-school friends with a celebrity.”

 

   At the entrance, Josie was waiting for them, a huge grin on her face. Her makeup was stunning, her outfit trendy and made by exclusive brands. 

 “Betty, I’m _so_ happy to see you.” Josie greeted, wrapping her arms around her. 

 Betty returned the hug, “Me too, Josie. It’s been so long.” 

 When they pulled away, Josie smiled over at Jughead: “And hello, Jughead Jones. How’s your novel on Jason’s murder going?”

 Jughead shrugged, “Pretty well, it’s set to be published soon.” 

 “Fabulous.” Josie replied, “I’ll make sure to feature it on my Instagram story.” 

   After thanking Bill, Josie lead us further backstage, passing the rooms of other famous singers, as well as Billie Eilish’s. It was like in the movies, the iconic star on the celebrities door, and the guard stood outside. Entering into Josie’s room, she directed them to a couch along the wall. 

 “So, are you two finally together, or..?” 

 Betty blushed, shaking her head, “No, uhh, we’re not.” 

 Jughead felt the heat rush to his cheeks too: “Well, we were going on this road-trip with Veronica and Archie as well, but they ditched last minute.” 

 Josie raised her eyebrows, “Oh, sorry I assumed. You both seem really comfortable around eachother.” 

 “Anyway,” Betty changed the subject, “How celebrity life been, Josie?” 

 Sitting down opposite them, Josie smiled at the thought: “It’s great, Betty. I’ve been having so much fun.”

 “That’s great. I’m really proud of you. I kinda wish we were closer in high school.” Betty admitted.

 Josie nodded, “Me too. Hey, is there anyone you particularly want to meet?”

 Betty furrowed her eyebrows, “As in celebrities?” 

 “That are here, yes.” She replied, smiling sweetly. 

  Betty looked over at Jughead, as if to ask him.

 Jughead smirked, “Yeah, actually. Billie Eilish?” 

 “Sure, I’m actually close friends with her. I’ll give her a call when she’s out of vocal warm-ups.” Then a different expression wiped over her face, an expression of curiosity; “How’s Archie doing?” 

  Betty then remembered that she and Archie dated, and that it was forced to end when Josie left with her dad on tour.

 “He’s doing great-“ 

 Josie interrupted her, “What about when I left?” 

 “He was a little upset. He was proud of you though.” She responded, “And now he and Veroncia are back together.”

 She appeared disappointed, “I thought they were. I’ll go and call Billie.” 

 

   Their meeting with Billie was everything Betty had hoped for. And despite it being a fleeting moment, Betty was over the moon. Jughead then realised that seeing Betty was his most favourite thing in the world. Now outside and in the crowd who were ready for Billie’s arrival on stage, Jughead intertwined his hand with Betty’s, making sure not to lose her in the crowd of drunk and high people. And when she eventually came on, he found himself calling out a cheer along with everyone else’s screams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Yes, this is a filler chapter and one of my worst ones yet. 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I am a Billie Eilish fan, so I thought I might as well add her into here. 
> 
> In the next chapter, you are going to see a very drunk Betty. So, be ready for that. 😂😂
> 
> \- Gracie xxx


	12. One Cup Too Much

   By the end of Billie’s performance, Betty had grown exhausted. When the star left the stage, Betty turned to me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face. 

 ”That was phenomenal!” she gleamed, almost falling onto me, ”But now I think I need another drink.” 

 I lead her out of the crowd and towards the back where people were sat: ”What would you like?” 

 ”Same as before, please.” she responded, then she took a seat on the floor. 

  Returning a few minutes later, I sat beside her and passed her her drink, while I had a can of Pepsi. 

 ”Aren’t you going to have any alcohol, Juggie?” Betty asked him after taking a sip of her drink.

 ”Nah,” he said back, ”Not really my thing.”

 Betty pouted, ”I don’t usually have some, but sometimes I want to let loose, you know. It’s not something I do often.”

 Jughead scoffed a laugh, ”Aren’t you afraid you’re going to do something stupid?” 

 ”Not really. We’ll just laugh it off the next morning.” Betty responded, then took another sip. 

 

   For a couple of hours, they just listened to some music from artists they weren't too familiar on, or not really fussed about. There was a performance by Shawn Mendes which Betty stood up to watch, by after that, she began ’saving her energy’ for Josie’s performance (as she liked called it). Somehow, Betty was now on her forth cup of alcohol.

 ”Juggie?” she asked, her voice sounding different because of the alcohol, ”Do you like me?” 

 ”You’ve had too much to drink.” Jughead stated in response. 

 She frowned at him, ”Maybe. But do you?” 

 ”You know I do, Betts.” he sighed. 

 She smiled at him: ”Good.” 

 ”Oh, and that is your last drink.” Jughead added, pointing to the almost empty cup in her right hand. 

 ”Aww.” Betty wined — as if she’d been grounded by her mother.

   Jughead let out a light chuckle at her childish reaction, then sat back, leaning on his hands. It was around five o'clock, and miraculously they hadn't eaten yet. It reminded Jughead how hungry he was.

 “Do you want a hotdog or a burger or something?” he asked her, getting to his feet. 

  She thought briefly, then nodded at him.

 ”Hotdog, please.” she told him.

   He nodded, then headed to the burger truck a short walk behind them, past crowds of young adults, many of them drunk by this point. They were laughing a joking, and it made Jughead wonder what it would've been like if Archie and Veronica had come too. Though that didn't bother him; he was quite glad it was just Betty and him. 

   

   Not long later, he returned to her with a burger in one hand, hotdog in the other and a tray, two cans of pop and his change balanced in his arms. Noticing that he was stuffing, Betty went over to help him, but he shook his head at her, eyes widened. 

 ”You, Betts, are too tipsy. You’ll drop them.” he told her, and she sighed, knowing he was right. 

 ”Yeah. You’re right.” 

   On the floor, Jughead put the tray of between them and passed her her hotdog. Giving her the choice between the can of pops, Betty chose the Fanta, leaving the Pepsi for Jughead, knowing that that was his favourite out of the two. 

 ”Is the burger nice?” Betty asked Jughead. 

  He nodded, his mouth full. 

 ”Tastes just like Pop’s burgers.” he told her when he’d finished his bite: ”What about your hotdog?”  

 ”Better than I expected.” she replied.

 

   Their meals were gone in less than fifteen minutes, leaving them with empty paper wrappers and trays by their legs. An idea then popped into Betty’s head. 

 ”I’ll go put them in a bin.” she offered, stumbling to her feet the rubbish in her arms. 

   At first, Jughead wasn't so on board with the idea, but when she already started walking off, he decided to leave her to it, watching her until she disappeared through the people. He hoped she would be able to find her way back. 

   Finding a bin by the drink stall, Betty threw them in, then joined the queue, a mischievous smile on her face, knowing that she was able to get another drink, then have in quickly before returning to Jughead, but she couldn't help but feel a hint of guilt as she went down the queue.

   When she received her drink, she drank it as quickly as she could, then threw the cup in the bin. Trying to act as normal as possible, she made her way through the small crowds to Jughead, sitting next to him, falling back slightly. 

 ”Was the bin that far away?” he questioned, genuinely curious. 

 ”Yeah.” Betty replied, trying not to give anything away, and she was glad when he didn't question her further. 

 

   There was silence for a while, but neither of them saw the situation as being awkward, but in fact, simply chilled. When there was a conversation, it wasn't at all forced but was light, and a tad flirtatious from Betty's side.

 ”Betty, are you trying to flirt?” Jughead laughed. 

 She put her hand on his leg, ”Maybe...” 

  Feeling her hand travel further, Jughead moved it away.

 ”No, Betty.”

 She frowned back, ”Why not?” 

 He bit his lip, ”Because, Betts; you've had all much to drink.” 

 ”Yeah. You’re right.” she then knew she would have to tell him about the extra drink she had: ”I have a confession.” 

 ”What is it?” 

 She hesitated, ”Well... when I went to put the rubbish in the bin... I may have gotten another drink.”

 Jughead raised his eyebrows at her, ”Wait, as in an alcoholic drink?”

   Guiltily, she nodded at him. Her eyes darted away, avoiding eye contact like she was a submissive dog. Jughead couldn’t help but find it a turn on, but he ignored it.

 “Sorry, Juggie. I know it was wrong.” She added, glaring at a random spot on the floor. 

  He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now.

 “It’s fine, Betts. I’m glad you told me.” He reassured her. 

  Her head lifted up, her eyes staring into his. 

 “Really? You’re not made at me?” 

   Jughead shook his head. Betty’s face lit up, relieved that he wasn’t going to scould her like she was expecting, or at least seem annoyed at her. 

 “Just don’t do it again, Betts. Please.” 

 “Of course,” Betty was quick to respond, “Thanks for not being annoyed at me.”

 Jughead gave her a lipped-smile, “It’s ok.” 

   He then noticed that her head was growing closer to his, her eyes focussed on his lips, her hand sliding to his neck. Jughead felt his heart skip a beat, his body heating up instantly. He felt shots of electricity shoot through his leg as Betty replaced her hand there. As much as he wanted to kiss her, and despite the desire to, he was aware that she was drunk, and was afraid that Betty regretted it in the morning, or that the situation would go too far and they might regret doing something. Sullenly, he moved his head away, his eyes staring sorrowfully into hers as she looked back at him in confusion. 

 ”I’m sorry, Betts. I don't want to do anything you’ll regret when you're sober.” he reminded her, and she sat back down, pulling her hands away from Jughead. 

 ”But you said you liked me.” she ruefully replied back, her head lowering, ”And what about at the beach? You were about to kiss me!” 

 Jughead felt his heart sink; ”Yeah, I know. But you weren't influenced by alcohol.” 

  Betty knew he was right, so decided to drop the subject.

 ”When is Josie coming on?” she asked him, her voice quieter and audibly sadder.

 Jughead exhaled heavily, ”Just under an hour.” 

   There was no reply from Betty. Jughead knew she'd heard him, so didn't repeat what he’d said. Instead, Betty just stared at the current performer on stage as they leaped around the stage; she didn’t know who they were, but was quite fascinated by how they flung themselves across the stage. 

  Noticing her interest in them, Jughead decided to tell her who it was: “That’s Florence and the Machine.”

 “Who?” Betty asked again, her head looking over at him.

 “Florence and the Machine.” He repeated, “My sister loved her when she was younger, along with Pink Floyd.” 

 She looked back at Florence, “I’ve heard of her, but never knew who she was.” 

  For a short while she listened, and after that song finished, she stood up, turning to Jughead. 

 “Can we go dance?” 

   Jughead chuckled, “Sure.”

 

 

   Soon enough, Josie then came on stage, wearing the most stunning and badass outfit, her hair complexly styled in a gorgeous way, and her makeup simply breathtaking. Since it wasn’t now dark, the bright lights shone into the sky and over the sea of people. The electric guitar strummed, then the drums came in, blending with the screams and shouts of the audience. Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand, then, as all the crowd began to jump in the beat of the music, they did too, and Jughead had to grip hold of his beanie before it fell off his head. 

   Josie’s upbeat songs got everyone singing on the top of their lungs, and Jughead was confident that he would be deaf after this. Her movements as she danced on stage were the same as the ones she did when she’d performed in Riverdale, yet were so different too. 

   Betty laughed as she sing, then wrapped her other arm around Jughead’s neck, their bodies close. She was oblivious to the word ‘personal-space’ by this point.

   For two hours, they continuously danced, singing until their throats were sore and jumped until their feet were numb. When Josie came to the end of her performance, she ended on a slower song, an original one she dedicated to the Pussycats since they all wrote it together, and with Archie.  

   The lights fade as Josie left, waving and blowing kisses to the audience. From exhaustion, Betty practically fell onto Jughead, and he had to hold her upright, prevent her from falling down. He lead her out of the crowd, and she was laughing still, energised. 

 “I think we should get back to the camper.” Jughead muttered, helping her walk out towards the car park. 

 

   Eventually, they reached the camper, and it was lucky Jughead had the keys on him, as he knew Betty would be clueless where she put them if she’d been responsible to them. When they entered the back of the camper, Jughead was relieved to find that the bed was left out, so went ahead and gently placed Betty onto the mattress. She then let out a loud yawn. 

 “Tired?” Jughead chuckled, closing the side door and switching on the lights. 

 Betty nodded, “Yeah, but I’m not going to sleep until you’re next to me.” 

   Jughead ignored the comment, keeping his mind focussed on the fact that she wasn’t aware what she was saying. Turning around, he quickly changed into his usual nightwear, being as quick as possible. 

 “I also can’t sleep in these clothes.” She added, sitting upright, looking up at him.

   He honestly felt as if he was babysitting a child, and from now on, he made a mental note not to let Betty drink too much alcohol again. 

 “Can you try and change?” He asked her, “I’ll turn around.” 

 Betty twisted her lips, “I don’t think I can.”

   Jughead felt a little stuck. He knew that he might not be able to control himself if he dressed her, but then he didn’t want to leave her to sleep in her clothes. He look out of the window, forcing his his lips into a tight line as he ran his hand through his hair. 

 “That was hot.” He then heard her say.

 “What was?” 

 She ran her hands through her own hair: “The hair thingy you did. I always found it hot even when we were teenagers.” 

 “Jeez, Betts. Do you even know how much you drank?” He questioned, trying to ignore her flirtations (which took a lot of effort). 

 Her head shook, ”Should I?” 

 ”Nevermind-” 

 ”Juggie?” 

 ”Yeah.” 

 She hesitated before speaking, ”Can you help me change?”

  Bring his hand to his head, he knew he couldn’t refuse.

 “Fine.”

   He walked over to her, then took hold of the bottom rim of her top. He instructed her to lift her arms up, and when she did so, he gently lifted it over her head and arms. Forcing his eyes to look away from her, he put the top in the overhead cupboard, then retrived her pyjama top from the next cupboard along. With slight difficulty, Jughead was able to put the top on her. He then hesitated whether he should leave her with her jeans on, but when she began to try and undo her buttons, he knew he’d have to help her. Kneeling infront of her, he pulled them down from her ankles as Betty pushed then from her hips. Again, forcing himself not to look, even if it was incredibly tempting (but he refused to take advantage of her), he grabbed her pyjama bottoms. Pulling them up over her feet, he felt his cheeks heat up — it was as if the summer sun was shining directly on it. His fingetips and his thumb ran along her skin as he pulled them up, and he noticed goosebumps appear on her legs. His breathing hitched, and he stopped breathing until they were completely on.

 “Thanks Juggie.” She said to him, then she shuffled back and pulled the blankets over, as if the intimate and intense exhange was nothing. 

   Using one hand, Jughead wiped over his face, then joined her side, his heart racing in his chest as his mind refused to let him sleep. That was one day and night he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter satisfied you. The next chapter is probably the best one yet, and I know you will love it. I'll try to get it uploaded as soon as possible but I just need to edit it and make sure it's perfect before I do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Gracie xxx


	13. The Truth You Already Know

   As Betty’s eyes opened the next morning, the first thing she was aware of was the thudding headache from the hangover. Pushing herself up into the sitting position (which used all of her strength), she saw Jughead sat cross-legged beside her, a remote in his hand; she then learnt that he was flicking through channels on the TV. It was the first time they'd used it, and Betty was relieved it actually worked. 

 ”Hello, sleepyhead.” Jughead greeted, still staring at the TV. 

   He then put he remote down, settling reluctantly on a news channel. His head turned to look at Betty, and he couldn't care less if she looked a state or not. But Betty could sense something was off, even if she didn't remember much from the night before, and Jughead’s expression confirmed it.

 ”Ugh. My head kills.” Betty groaned, trying to avoid any talk of what she probably did last night.

 Jughead slid off the bed, ”Want some water? I think we’ve got painkillers somewhere in here.” 

   Betty pointed to a cupboard in the corner as she nodded her head. He was quick to sort out what she needed, and passed them over to her, rejoining her on the bed as he was sat before. 

   It was silent, and they both stared at the TV, watching the programme with the smallest amount of interest. Betty was undoubtedly curious about what she must have done the night before to make Jughead this awkward: she debated on asking him. 

 ”What did I do last night?” she straight up asked him, looking the other way, avoiding his gaze. 

  For a short while, he refused to answer.

 ”Jughead.” 

 ”Erm, well...” 

 Betty signed, ”Just tell me straight, Juggie. What happened? And the truth, please.” 

 He inhaled sharply, ”Um, you tried to kiss me... You asked me to undress you... you were asking me questions about if I liked you...-”

 She cut him off, ”Did I confess?” 

 ”About what?” 

   Hastily, she got off the mattress and went to the door, pulling it open. Before Jughead could process anything, she was gone, out of his sight. Finally registering that she was gone, she leapt out of the bed and hurried after her, stumbling as he sped. 

   When he reached her, he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking any further. Betty had made her way into a tiny selection of trees, hidden from anyone else’s sight. Sorrowfully, she turned to face him, purposely looking away from his eyes that looked sympathetically down at her. 

 ”Did you confess about what, Betty?” he asked again.

  There was no reply.

 ”Betty, answer me.” 

 Her eyes locked with his, ”Did I tell you that I’m in love with you?” 

   It was as if his entire body turned to stone. He stood there in shock and wondered if had imaged the whole thing, even came up with the possibility he was dreaming. The longer Betty stood, the more conscious she became, her mind spiralling ideas on ways he was going to reject her. 

 ”I’m sorry. I've ruined everything now, haven’t I-” 

   However, she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Her words were cut off by Jughead’s lips as they crashed against hers, stopping her brain from functioning entirely, causing her knees to almost buckle from underneath her. Without hesitation, she kissed him back, her arms snaking around his neck and his hands cupped her face delicately. 

   Jughead pulled away eventually, resting his head against hers, smiling to himself. Their hearts were racing marathons in their chests, their heavy breathing in sync as they recovered from the moment. 

 ”Nothings ruined, Betts.” he whispered to her, using his thumb to stroke her cheek, ”Actually, I think things have gotten a lot better.”

   She giggled, then stood on her tip-toes to reach his lips again, planting a shorter kiss on them. Finally feeling how cold it was in the air, Jughead lead Betty back to the camper, his hand on her back, keeping their bodies close.

  

   With Betty’s headache forgotten, she was sat in Jughead’s arms, their backs against the wall, her head on his shoulder and in the crook of his neck. 

 ”You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you.” Jughead murmured in her ear, his fingers tracing circles on her arm, sending shots of electricity through her bloodstream. 

 ”I’ll challenge you on that.” she giggled back, snaking her arm around his waist. 

 His eyebrow raised, ”Fine. I wanted to do that since we started at Riverdale High.” 

 She groaned, ”You win, but I liked you not long after that.” 

 “Yet we’ve waited until we’re twenty-one to confess.” Jughead realised, an annoyed smile on his face.

 ”So we’re just as shy as each other, then. Right?” Betty added. 

 ”Yeah.” 

   Jughead’s hand traced the bottom of her jawline, finishing at her chin. He pulled her face up to his, passionately kissing her lips once more, glad that he could do that whenever he wanted now. 

  Betty pulled away for a split second.

 “How about we don’t go anywhere today?” She proposed, kissing him again.

 “I’d like that.” Jughead responded, his lips giving her a quick peck on her forehead. 

 

   After sitting there for what felt like a few minutes, Jughead sat up, stretching out his arms and checking the time on his watch. It had been four hours since they’d returned to the trailer: time had flown for them. 

 “What time is it?” Betty questioned, seeing the surprise on his face.

 “Two o’clock.” 

 Her eyebrows raised, “Seriously. Wow.”

   An idea slipped into Jughead’s mind, but he’d need to contact Kevin, just to ask him to help with something. He then remembered there was a telephone box down the road, and he was glad he memorised Kevin’s number back in the last year of high school. 

 “I’m going to call my dad since there’s a telephone box down the road. You don’t mind, do you?” He checked, pulling some jeans on since he was only in his pyjamas shorts; “I’ll not be too long.” 

   In some-what of a hurry, he exited the van, speedily making his way down the road to a idle telephone box randomly located on the side of the road. Inserting some money that he had in his jean pocket, he inputted Kevin’s mobile number, letting it ring a few times. Just as Jughead was becoming nervous, the phone picked up, and that familiar voice answered.

 “Hello? Who is this?” 

 “Hey, Kevin, it’s Jughead.”

 Kevin gasped in pure joy, “Jughead! Hi, how’s it going? I heard it’s just you and Betty, huh.” 

 “Yeah, it is. We’re kinda a thing now-“

 “Finally!” He called, almost deafening Jughead, “Sorry, I’ve been shipping Bughead for a while now...”

 Jughead’s face scrunched up, “Shipping what now?” 

 “Bughead. Duh.” He responded, “Anyway, why did you call?” 

 “I need advice. Where is Betty’s ideal date?” Jughead blurted out, leaning back against the glass back of the telephone box, his hand running through his black hair.

 Kevin thought for a minute; “She always said she always wanted to go on a carnival date, kiss on the top of a Ferris wheel and then end it by flying on a hot air balloon at sunset...”

 “Excellent. Thank you Kevin.” 

 “Wait... you’re actually going to do all that?” His voice sounded doubtful. 

 Jughead grinned slyly at the thought, “I’m going to try. I don’t care how much it costs.” 

 Kevin squealed from the other end of the phone: “You are seriously better than those boyfriends in the romantic films. I can’t wait to tell Ronnie, she is going to be swoon.” 

 Jughead chuckled, “Sure. I’ll call you when I can, Kev.”

 “Great. Good luck, Jug.” 

   Before Jughead could say a final goodbye, the call was ended. The only problem now was: how was Jughead going to book it. He racked his brain for public places where he could use a computer without Betty seeing, and the only place he could think of it a library. 

 

   When he returned, he saw Betty later down on top of the blankets, curled up in a small ball as she slept silently. As gently as he could, he climbed onto the mattress beside her, admiring for a moment as she slept. He felt so thankful, it was almost unbelievable — he was convinced he would wake up sometime soon and wish it was all real, but he also knew that it wasn’t a dream, just that he struggled to process it. 

   To wake her, he stoked her arm softly, and she immediately woke up, jumping slightly up in shock. Seeing his face, she couldn’t help but smile, her hand weakly resting on his leg. 

 “Tired?”

 She nodded, “Uh huh.” 

 “Hey, is it alright if we pop into a library on the way to our next stop, there’s a book my dad told me about on the phone that I want to check out.” He casually said, hoping she’d buy his subtle lie. 

 “Sure, I don’t see why not.” 

  Jughead tucked a thin strand of her hair behind her ear; “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, finally. And I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but I needed to find a good place to end it.   
> I hope he kiss scene was enough for you, as I got worried that it wasn't good enough to be published. 
> 
> I’m going to be updating my other book before this one, which is called ’Perfection Isn’t Perfect’. 
> 
> Thanks for reading   
>  \- G xx


	14. Mission Possible

  “Left here.” Jughead directed Betty, glancing back at his map, and she turned the steering wheel to the left, setting off down a smaller road to a tucked-away village.

   There was a long stretch of road before they entered the village, each house built in cobble and large stone bricks. It looked completely different to anything else they’d seen; it was as if the village was surreal, maybe a film set for a traditional movie. As they drove through it, they felt out of place, like they were in the wrong country. 

 “Wow, this place is beautiful.” Betty breathed, glancing at the buildings. 

 Jughead whistled; “You don’t say.” His eyes then widened as they nearly passed another turn, “Right here.” 

   As soon as they went around the corner, there was a building, architecturally designed in a different way, despite looking similar at the same time. It had old grey brick walls and a large oak door at the front, tall fancy windows with intricate designs.

 ”Is this it?” Betty asked, slowing down. 

 He nodded, “Yeah. Looks like it.”

 

   When she parked up around the corner, Jughead began to get a tad nervous. Booking a date without a phone and all you can use is a public library computer was more a challenge than it sounded, and Jughead began to worry on how he would be able to pull it off without Betty catching a glimpse at his screen. How would he get alone to book it all without her seeing? It's almost impossible.  

   It took a lot more force to push open that oak door than either of them had expected. Surprisingly, it took both of them to open it, and when they walked inside, they discovered a ginormous room, ceilings meters high with bookshelves in every direction. To Betty, this was heaven as she was a fan of books and reading, and it would be for Jughead too if he wasn't focusing on booking and planning a top secret date. His first idea was to let Betty roam the endless towering shelves, telling her he'd be at the computers to email Archie to check if his dad was all right. In agreement, Betty set off into what looked like a maze, running her index finger along the book spines, puling a few out to look at the cover or blurb now an then. Meanwhile, at the other side of the library, Jughead logged onto a computer signed into his email address and Google login, and immediately began to search for a nearby hot-air balloon experience, as well as a carnival, hoping it can be arranged within the time of their road-trip. On another tab in his web browser, he had begun a letter to Archie, asking about his dad and stuff, just so that if Betty came over before he had finished, he could easily switch between the two without suspicion. 

   It didn't take long to find a hot-air balloon experience, and one in the evening too. However, it was pricey, ranging over a hundred dollars, but after a bit of thought, he decided it was worth his life savings. He'd loved this girl from junior year, and now he'd finally got her, he felt as if he had to prove himself to her, in a way. Going ahead and booking it, he couldn't conceal the beaming grin on his face, stretching from ear to ear. Now, step two; he had to find a carnival or fairground around the same dates, and nearby to the hot-air balloon ride. He knew there were plenty, and he would be pleased if it just had a large Ferris wheel and a cotton-candy machine. Since the hot-air balloon ride was in the evening, and they had to get there a few hours before, especially since Jughead was yet to pay, he decided it would be a better idea to go to the fairground after the experience. Luckily, the ride was near to the coast, which was also near to a small miniature carnival with just what he was looking for. A warm feeling overcame him, and to know that in a few days he was going to surprise her with her ideal date, it was almost too much for him to handle. 

   Hearing a familiar rhythm of footsteps, he switched back to the email, finishing it off speedily so that he could send it when she got here. He had asked about Fred in his emails, and obviously didn't forget to mention about Betty too, but didn't want her to read about the surprise as Jughead couldn't help but add that in too. She hadn't brought a book back with her, and Jughead furrowed his eyes at her, wondering why.

 "I can't really borrow a book, we probably won't be coming back here anytime soon," she sighed, "And I don't want to get buried in a book that I can't continue to read."

 Jughead nodded, "That's true. I hadn't thought about that..."

   He shut off the computer, pivoting on his seat round to face Betty, and their faces were inches apart. Knowing that he didn't have to hold back anymore, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in one swift movement, catching her by surprised: he could tell by her reaction. Within a second, she kissed him back.

 "What was that for?" she asked him, a tiny smile on her face which she was trying to hold back by biting her lip.

 "I don't have to stop myself anymore." he smirked.

   Betty let out an innocent giggle, wrapping her arms around Jughead's neck, her head leaning against his. She was so happy, over the moon now that she didn't have to hide her feelings from Jughead anymore.

 "Me neither, Juggie." she replied, giving him a final peck before standing up, her cheeks slightly flushed as her heart ran a marathon in her chest.

 

   Leaving the library, he didn't want to leave this fascinating village just yet. Taking Betty's hand in his, he swung it back and forth a little, leading her down the path in the opposite direction to where the camper was parked. With her eyebrows furrowed, she cocked her head up at him, seeing his exhilarated smirk. 

 Betty pouted, knowing he was thinking something: "What are you thinking, Forsythe?"

 He let out a chuckle, his head titling back as he laughed; "Why do you have to use my real name?"

 "Because... I know that face awfully well. I've know you since you were this big," she used her free hand and lifted it to a rough height of where she imagined little Jughead.

 "True," he responded, defeated, "I just thought we'd go for a walk though, maybe find a cafe or something. I'm bored of the camper food."

 "Me too, actually." Betty agreed, frowning, but then the edges of her lips lifted into a smile: "Nice thinking, Juggie. I never thought."

   She snuggled into his side as they walked, finding themselves becoming gradually closer to the towns centre, as they could see a fountain and what appeared to be a traditional market with striped canopies and wooden boxes. It wasn't much, only a few stalls, but it interested Betty and Jughead. As they got closer, they saw a few people walking about with food in brown paper bags. It was like new culture. 

   Arriving at the stalls, they discovered there were only four stalls in total: one for vegetables, another for fish, a third for meats and the final one for dairy and bread. It was as if they used this traditional system rather than a supermarket. It was actually really nice to see. Approaching the fishmonger, Betty smiled at him warmingly.

 "Excuse me?" Betty began to speak, and he looked up at her, returning her smile, so she continued: "Why is this village so different? Does it have any unique history?"

  The man seemed enlightened. It reminded them both of Pop, just with a different appearance.

 "Sure. Many people who live here come from Britain. Just after WW2, some people from Britain stayed in America and build a small village in the middle of nowhere like it is back at home. To be honest, I've never seen tourists round here." He said in a welcoming tone.

 Jugheaad stepped forward a tad, "Yeah. We saw a library logo on the map and thought we'd check it out. We didn't expect to find this place."

 The man nodded, "It's incredibly quiet and rural round here, that's why I moved from Greendale. It became rather creepy around there and-"

 "Wait..." Jughead interrupted, "You moved from Greendale?"

 He nodded while reorganising the fish slightly on the counter, making it more presentable: "Yeah. Weird place."

 "We actually are from Riverdale." Betty grinned, glacing over at Jughead, then back at the man.

 He raised his eyebrows, "Ah, that's where that kid Jason was killed, right?"

 Betty responded with a nod.

 "Terrible that was. How could his own father do that to him? Baffles me. Another reason why I moved." He continued, "Anyways, are you buying anything?"

 Jughead shook his head, "No, but thanks."

   They walked away from him, heading to the next stall. Behind it, sat on a small wooden stool, she was humming away to herself, lost in a world of her own as she stared ahead of her. Deciding to leave her be, the went to the next one. There was a youngish couple serving a customer, and they seemed friendly, smiling as they served the customer. 

 "Should we talk to them?" Betty asked Jughead, "They seem approachable."

 He curved his lips; "Sure. Why not."

  As soon as the customer had left, they approached the stall, and the woman was quick to ask what they wanted. 

 "Hi, what would you like?" she questioned, her voice sounding British, her hands clasped together in-front her hear cheerfully.

 Betty spoke first, "Actually, we wanted to ask you a question about this place?"

  The woman's first reaction was an expression of shock and confusion, but she quickly recovered.

 "I thought I didn't recognise you two." she replied, and her partner came over too, "What do you want to ask?"

 "How did it come about and how did you get here?" Jughead asked them, trying not to sound too direct.

 "Well..." the husband began, his voice not having a British accent, "Amanda was brought up hear by her British parents and grandparents after the war, and I met her in a supermarket a few years ago and decided to move here with her. But I hope you don't mind me asking why your questioning us?"

 Betty raised her hand in an apologetic manner, "We came across this place and was curious, that's all. It just seems really different, that's all. -Oh! And do you have a nice cafe around here?"

 "Sure, just round there." the woman told them, but she wasn't as warm as she first appeared, "Do you not want anything?"

 "No, sorry." Jughead was quick to tell them, "And thank you for your help."

   Feeling slightly intimidated by their glares, Jughead lead Betty off to where they directed them to the cafe. It was quaint, hidden away, blending in with the the other buildings except for the large front display-window. When they entered, a young woman looked up, and her smile became more curious than welcoming. They took a seat away from the other people, taking the menu in their hands. 

 "I might have a jacket potato," Betty told me, "I've not had one in ages."

  Jughead, however, was frowning at his menu, his eyes quickly scanning it, obviously searching for something in particular.

 "No burgers?" Betty giggled, and he nodded solemnly.

 "Nope. No burgers." he sighed, putting it on the table, "I'll probably just get a sausage sandwich or something from the breakfast menu."

 

   The waitress came over, a small notepad in her hand and a short, worn pencil in the other. She shot them a cautious thin-lipped smile, waiting for u to order before she could even ask. 

 "Can I have jacket potato with cheese, please?" Betty asked, then looked over to Jughead.

 "And a sausage sandwich."

   The pencil roughly scratched on the paper.

 "Drinks?" Her voice was direct. Almost nerving.

 "Just a water, please." Betty responded, "Juggie?"

 His eyes skimmed over the menu, "A Pepsi, please."

   Without saying anything else, she left, scurrying back over to the till, handing the note to another staff member who began to prepare the meals. Jughead leaned over to Betty, his voice purposely low.

 "What's with this place?" He whispered, then sitting back in his chair, one eyebrow raised.

 It made her think for a second, and she realised he was right: "Yeah, they do seem very cautious. Maybe they're not used to tourists."

 Jughead, who was not so convinced, shook his head, "Maybe, but everyone looks at us like we've taken their family pet or something..."

 "True. Do we even know what this place is called?" Betty questioned, folding her arms over the table.

 "No, there's no signs or anything," his lips twisted, "It's odd, but we'll be on our way soon, so it doesn't really matter."

 "Yeah, you're right."

   A different waiter came over, placing the plates down before leaving quickly, avoiding any eye contact. It was oddly peculiar, but knowing they'd be on the road again, they ignored their weird behaviour. Not rushing, they ate their meals, relatively pleased with them, and realising how distant the staff were, they just left the money for the meal on the table before leaving, linking hands once they'd left the cafe. 

   But their was something clouding Jughead's thoughts. Yes, he was exited about the date he'd set up, but what if it wasn't as she'd dreamed of? What if he messed it up somehow? The doubts distracted him, but he pushed them away. The opposite side of his mind reassured him that it was going to be great, and that she'll love it. He couldn't help those thoughts from creeping back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this village is important more towards the end of the story, and the main plot of the sequel to this story (which yes, does include another road-trip). If this book does well enough, there will be a book two.  
> Thought I might as well tell you so you're not baffled by this chapter.
> 
> \- G xx


	15. Sky High

   The rest of that day was spent on the go, driving through the twisting and winding roads to get to the most stunning views. For that night, the decided to park their camper on the edge of the road on the high peak of a mountain, overlooking many towns, as well as the distant blue of the ocean. Each time Jughead looked over at it, he felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach, thinking of tomorrow evening. He sat on the floor near the edge of the mountain, staring out over the landscape.

 "What's on your mind Juggie?" Betty asked, sitting beside him, sliding her hand onto his leg.

  He couldn't help but smirk at her bold action.

 "Nothing... just the village." he lied, not daring to look in her eyes in case she caught him lying: she knew him since they were young, she'd be able to tell.

 She shrugged, "Yeah, it was weird. But oh well, I doubt we'll go there again."

 "You're right."

   Before Jughead could say anything else, Betty handed him his camera which she'd hidden behind her back. He smiled at her, taking it from her and holding it up, facing her.

 "Hey!" she giggled, holding her hand up, "I gave it to you to take picture of the view."

 He moved the camera out of the way so his eyes could meet hers, ""What do you think I'm doing."

   Snapping a picture, Jughead grinned at himself, snapping a handful of natural pictures of Betty laughing: it made him feel warm inside. Hearing the camera snap over and over, she reached over to the lens, directing it over to the view over the mountain overlooking the towns and scenery.

  Jughead moved the camera from his eye, frowning at Betty.

 "Aww, no fun." He whined, putting the camera down on his lap, snaking his hand around Betty's waist, pulling her closer to him.

 "Sorry Jones," she said to him, raising her hand to is jaw, and then she tapped her finger on the tip of his nose before leaping up, making her way back into the camper.

   He turned his head around, watching her as she dug around in a cupboard under the sink, rummaging for something specific. A few moments later, she pulled out a large packet of Jughead's favourite biscuits, the once he adored as a child. Smiling confidently over at him, she brought the packet down to the edge of the cliff, sliding back next to him and opening up the packaging. She handed him one first, and Jughead was quick to bite into it. The familiar taste flooded his mind with not just memories of being with his friends, but ones of his entire childhood too.

 "How did you remember I liked these? It's been forever since I last had one." he questioned in astonishment.

 "How could I forget?" she chirped, "You ate these  _all_ the time."

   Jughead cocked his head to the side, knowing she was right. He would take one to school in his packed lunch every single day, and then be in a mood if there wasn't one. And then he always remembered to take another just in case, which he usually ate on the way back, or in the morning if he'd skipped breakfast. Betty smiled at the thought of little Jughead, wanting to squeeze his cute little cheeks.

 "I can remember once," Jughead began, finishing his mouthful quickly, "My dad caught me in the middle of the night sleepwalking, and I'd somehow managed to grab the entire packet of those biscuits and eat half of them while still being asleep."

 Betty's eyes widened, and then burst out into roars of laughter, "Seriously? That actually happened."

  He nodded in defeat, his lips in a tight line as his head hung. 

 "That's hilarious." she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder calmly.

 

   The night drew closer, and they watched as the moon rose. It was almost a full moon, but not quite, however it's white glow lit up the earth, accompanied by the little specs of stars, glistening in the cloudless night sky. The lights from the villages made unique patters below them, street lights and house lights illuminating the towns in the most stunning way. 

 "Do you wanna make smores?" Betty asked him, moved her head away so she could see him.

 He raised his eyebrows, "Make  _what_?"

 "Smores," she repeated, "Do you not know what they are?"

 "...no." he let out a nervous chuckle.

 Betty got up, pulling him with her; "Then I'm going to show you."

    Hand in hand, Betty pulled him to the camper, and without releasing his hand, she fumbled around in the same cupboard she'd found the biscuits and got out a bag of large marshmallows, as well as a large tub of Nutella.

 "I didn't know you brought Nutella," Jughead gasped.

 "If I'd told you, it would've had lasted two days," Betty said, handing them over to him, "And then we wouldn't be able to make smores."

    They took a seat on the ground by the camper, and Betty had brought out a lit candle, placing it on the floor of them. She smiled over at his confused expression. She wondered how he'd never heard of a smore: they were a camping classic.

 "We would have a proper fire," she began to explain, "But we don't have a campfire or campsite, so it's probably illegal or something."

 Jughead shrugged, "I don't mind, but when are you going to tell me what a  _smore_ is?"

   Betty put one of the marshmallows on skewer, glancing over at Jughead to check he was watching and learning. His eyes were... intrigued. When the marshmallow had a golden tint, she placed it on the biscuit, and then with the other one, she covered it in the hazelnut spread. Then, with a pleased expression, she placed then together to form a somewhat sandwich, holding out her creation in front of Jughead.

 "This, Juggie, is a smore," she informed him, then placed bit into it, getting a little on the corner of her lips.

   Then, with an idea of what to do, he reached for a large marshmallow and a skewer, pressed them together and held it over the flame. His eyes kept flickering to Betty, checking if he was doing right.

 "Not too close, Jug," she told him, her voice soft, "You'll burn it."

   He moved it slightly up, but found that the marshmallow had caught fire, a small flame growing gradually. He blew it out, then held it up to Betty, a grin on his face. She chuckled at him.

 "Nailed it." he said, placing it clumsily onto the biscuit.

   In a careless manner, he covered the biscuit in Nutella, then pressed them together. Compared to Betty's smore, his was a lot messier, and it made Betty laugh lightly. 

 "Looks lovely," Betty sarcastically commented, then watched his reaction as he tried it.

  He looked impressed.

 "Wow," he said, his eyes wide, "this is amazing."

 Betty looked glad, "I know."

 "But also quite messy," Jughead added, smirking. 

   Using his thumb, he reached over and wiped away the bit of Nutella on the side of her lips, the touch sending shots of electricity to her lips. She kept eye contact with him, admiring his emerald eyes, seeing the reflection of the moon and the stars in them: it was like a whole new galaxy.

 "Yeah, it is." Betty responded, her voice barely a whisper.

 

   That night, after all the marshmallows and biscuits were gone (and half a tub of Nutella too), they decided it was time for bed. Well, it was mainly Jughead's idea since he knew they'd have to set off with enough time tomorrow to get to the hot-air balloon place without being late. Jughead was laying in bed, sat up against the wall, watching Betty as she quickly tied up before climbing in next to him. She yawned silently, pulling the blankets over her. It was only then she realised that they didn't really need separate blankets, so lifted up Jughead's, sliding under then next to him. He smirked at her, pulling her closer to him, cradling her between his arm and his side, her head against his shoulder blade and her arm over his waist. Jughead strained his neck and kissed her forehead, and Betty had never felt so safe.

 


End file.
